In Time
by KC-Ket
Summary: She came flying through the gate and landed hard, rolling onto the concrete floor. Guns aimed but she didn't notice them. She wouldn't have even cared after what she'd just been through. Her whole body ached, not that that mattered either. She had a mission; she just hoped she came through at the right place... (Has most of the main cast, and some originals, partly Sam/Janet)
1. Part 1 - The Familiar Stranger

**DISCLAIMER:** The story, characters and everything regarding SG-1 and the SGC belong to MGM, Gekko, Secret Productions etc. They are not mine and never will be. The original characters are all mine, and you can't have them!

**ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. Already on P&P.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First of all I've tried to stay as true to the series as I can. There's a few things I've changed from about season 7 onwards, such as Janet not dying in 'Heroes' (because that never should have happened), and 'Unending' never happened so the Asguard survived. You'll find out specifically why I needed to change these things when you read my story. Plus, I miss Thor too much to let him die again. Oh, and that thing with Pete never got a chance to frustrate us, so don't worry about that either. There are a few technological liberties I have taken, so for the sake of the story just go with them.  
**THANK YOU:** Thank you to my beta-readers: Gina D, Ella, Greg, and mainly my mum. Focusing on mum now: Thank you for helping me and supporting me. My _great_ mum helped beta-read, encourage, entice, question, support, listen, brainstorm, and love. Without her this story may never have been finished, and certainly wouldn't be this awesome (her words, not mine *wink*).  
**SPOILERS:** For 'Window of Opportunity' and 'Watergate' in season 4. Some other bits and pieces too.

* * *

…**In Time**

She came flying through the gate and landed hard, rolling onto the concrete floor. Guns aimed but she didn't notice them. She wouldn't have even cared after what she'd just been through. Her whole body ached, not that that mattered either. She had a mission; she just hoped she came through at the right place…

Voices, distant, movement around her. Someone grabbed her, pain intensifying. She struggled to see. She needed to know where she was…

"What's the date?" She heard herself whisper. Hearing her own voice, clear, helped her regain a little focus. Her eyes opened to see a familiar blue, and as her vision cleared, the blonde strands that framed the blue.

"October the 13th," came the echoing reply. Her head felt like a cavern, every word resounding within the expanse.

"What year?" She emphasised the question by grabbing the jacket of the person holding her.

"2000."

She sighed in relief. "I made it mum… I made it…"

**PART 1**

-beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-

The first thing she noticed was the consistent beep of the machine beside her, and then the pain. She wasn't sure what hurt more; her ribs, her shoulder or her head. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't obey her. Even if they did, she knew how bright the room would be and the idea of it didn't sit well with her. Next thing was to try and move her right arm; it didn't seem to hurt so far. One finger twitched, and then another, until she eventually balled her hand into a fist and relaxed it again.

She continued this movement until she was confident she could give someone the finger if provoked, not that she would. She tried to twist her wrist in a circular motion, and once that too was mastered, moved on to bending her elbow.

Someone must have noticed the movement because she heard footsteps approach her. She felt a warm hand hold her wrist, checking her pulse. She tried to grab the hand, as she felt the need for reassurance.

"Mum…" She whispered hoarsely.

"It's ok; you're safe. Just relax and try not to move." She heard a soft but commanding voice say. "You've still got a nasty concussion, among other things."

"What's the date?" She asked again. She didn't know how long she'd been out, nor did she remember the first answer.

"The 15th of October, 2000."

"How long was I…?" She tried to lift her head but was overwhelmed with a throbbing pain.

She felt a hand gently hold her down, and heard the owner whisper, "2 days."

She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. "How badly am I hurt?"

"Two cracked ribs, severe concussion, and your shoulder was dislocated."

"That would explain the pain…" She said cynically as she struggled to open her eyes again. One opened slightly, and then the other, slowly coming into focus. She scanned the room gradually and then looked at the woman beside her bed.

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser," the woman smiled warmly. "And you are?"

"Kerry." She looked around the room again, searching for any other listeners.

"Do you have a last name Kerry?" Janet asked.

"Yes…" Kerry faltered, "but I can't tell you…" Kerry knew it was pathetic, but it was the truth. Just being there was breaking the law, let alone telling them anything.

"Why is that?"

Kerry looked at the Doctor again, "I'm not allowed to. I'm, um, from the future…"

"From the future?" Janet asked sceptically.

"Yes." Kerry said, instead of nodding.

Janet frowned, "How far in the future?"

"Well… I'm 20, so at least 20 years." Kerry smiled. If she wasn't in so much pain, or was on a mission to save the fate of the entire world, then she would have thought the scene to be rather amusing.

"Right…"

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, and I know that the General is going to want proof, but surprisingly enough you already have it."

Janet raised her eyebrows, "We do?"

"You've taken a sample of my blood, right?"

"Yes." Janet frowned in confusion.

"Well, when you run a DNA test on it, it will be the proof." Kerry's throat constricted. "And it may be a little… troubling, and I won't be able to explain the details of it. You can run the test as many times as you want, but it will reveal the same thing."

"What will the results be?"

"I can't tell you that either. You're not even supposed to run the test, but I couldn't exactly stop you. Plus, I need you to run it to prove who I am. But you mustn't show anyone the test results except for General Hammond. Only you and he can know."

"Right," Janet frowned again. "So, let me get this straight; you're from the future, your name's Kerry, you can't tell us any more than that, but a DNA test on your blood, that we aren't even supposed to run, will reveal who you are, but you can't tell us any more than that either?"

Kerry thought for a moment. "Yes. Although there are things that I have to tell you, whether I'm allowed to or not."

"And that would be…?"

Kerry sighed and closed her eyes. "The reason I'm here… is to stop a very terrible thing from happening."

Janet's expression softened when she saw a few stray tears roll down Kerry's cheeks. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Kerry lifted her right arm and wiped the tears away. "They die… everyone, the whole world…" More tears fell. "And we, they came, and…" Kerry began to cry. "They killed everyone, my friends, my family… I watched you all die…"

Janet's heart broke at the despair in Kerry's voice. She could tell that this girl had experienced something horrible. She stroked Kerry's hair gently with one hand, while her other held Kerry's firmly.

"It will be ok. We'll help you fix it. No one will die." Janet said soothingly.

For some reason Janet felt a strange bond with the stranger in her care. The cause puzzled her, and she thought that it may have been her maternal instincts, or perhaps even her doctor 'do no harm, heal all wounds' attitude, but there was something oddly familiar about this girl.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

She could hear muffled voices as she slowly awoke. It wasn't the first time she had woken up in the infirmary to those muffled voices, nor would it be the last she hoped. But this time was different. Same place, same people, different time.

She grunted in pain as she tried to sit up. That was a big mistake, she commented dryly to herself.

"Lie down!" She heard Janet order, and then felt her hand checking her pulse. That simple action, so comforting, that she actually complied despite the seriousness of the situation.

She heard movement around her and slowly opened her eyes. There they were; her family and friends, yet strangers in some way. They all looked at her, a few flashes of curiosity, some scepticism, and some worry.

"Hi there," Daniel smiled.

"Hi." Kerry replied.

"Kerry, SG-1 wanted to see you and ask some questions about why you're here. I told them that they'd have to be quick, because you're in no state for anything more than that." Janet explained, for the benefit of Kerry and the fidgeting team at her sides.

Kerry grimaced, "Ok, but I can't promise I can answer everything."

"This is Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c." Janet pointed to each one in turn. "And this is Kerry."

"So you've come back in time, huh?" Jack began.

"Yes."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Kerry sighed; she would have preferred to do this at another time. She clenched her teeth and right fist and prepared for the heartbreak. "Our enemy sent someone back in time, roughly a few months from now, and they kill you, SG-1. Consequently, all the good you did never happened, and Earth was not as it should have been."

"And you came back to warn us?" Daniel assumed.

"Yes and no. I came back to save you."

"You?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Me." Kerry said with an air of dignity that the seemingly frail and injured body didn't appear to posses.

"Hang on, how did you know that Earth's history had been altered?" Sam cut in.

"The SGC and its personnel have been fitted with a device that protects it and them from unnatural ripples in the time continuum. Unnatural being any changes that were made after the devices were activated."

"Kinda like a shield from time?" Jack asked.

"No. It would be more like a shield from _changes _in time."

"How? I mean, we don't even understand time travel, let alone how to be aware of the ramifications." Sam's mind whirled through all her knowledge about time travel.

"I can't give any specifics. All I can say is: we knew something was changed, we worked out what happened, and now I'm here to stop it." Kerry lifted her right arm and held her hand to her head.

"Right, that's it. You lot are gonna have to continue this another time." Janet said sternly. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Janet subdued that quickly with a long-honed glare.

"We'll see you later. I hope you feel better." Daniel smiled.

SG-1 was herded out by Janet, and Kerry was sad to see them go. Although she didn't want to answer their questions she still wanted some company. Not that it would have mattered for long as she soon fell asleep again.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The male members of SG-1 sauntered off in various directions, but Sam stayed back to talk to Janet.

"Do you believe her?" Sam asked quietly.

Janet glanced at Sam as she led them back to her office. "Yes. I see no reason for her to lie, especially in her condition."

"She'll be right in a couple of weeks though, won't she?"

"Yes. For the most part, at least. She's been through a traumatic event, and it's still playing havoc on her mind."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she sat in the chair opposite Janet's desk.

Janet sat in her own chair. "Most of the times she's been asleep she's been having nightmares. She hasn't said anything, because she has only woken up a few times, but whenever I check on her she looks frightened and mumbles 'no' and such."

Sam frowned with concern and said, "What do you think happened?"

Janet paused. She had some idea, from what Kerry had told her when she had that minor break-down, but she also knew that what was said was strictly confidential, and no matter how much she trusted Sam, she couldn't answer her friend.

"I'm not sure," she said neutrally.

Janet watched as Sam bit her lip, a common occurrence when she was trying to work something out, or if something was troubling her. She wondered which it was, or if it was both. It wouldn't be the first time. All Janet had to do was sit and wait, and Sam would say something soon enough, or have one of her eureka moments and sprint off to solve the world's mysteries.

"She called me 'mum'."

"When?" Janet asked. As far as she knew she'd been there both times Kerry had woken up.

"When she first came through the gate. She said 'I made it mum' and then passed out. I just assumed she was delusional."

Janet frowned, distracted. "She called me 'mum' too."

"She did?" Sam looked up for the first time in minutes.

"Yeah, when she first woke up."

"Well, we can't both be her mother, so she must have been out of it."

Janet nodded, "Must have."

Sam stood up and straightened her jacket, "I guess I should let you get some work done. I'll see you later Janet"

"Ok. I'll see you later." Janet waved absently.

Sam waved in return and then walked back out into the infirmary. She was walking past the beds, so she glanced up at Kerry's sleeping form. She was twitching, and her face was contorted with horror. Sam changed directions and headed straight for the bedside.

"No, no, no, no, no, oh God no, please no." The words escaped Kerry's lips, barely a whisper.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe." Sam said self-consciously. She had never been any good with comforting people and felt rather inadequate.

Sam took Kerry's hand into her own and held it firmly, as her other hand stroked the girl's hair back. Something must have worked, because within moments Kerry's face relaxed to a frown, and her body stilled.

When Kerry seemed to relax more, Sam looked around for a chair. There was one next to the bed beside Kerry so she picked it up and placed it where she was previously standing. She sat in the chair and held Kerry's hand again.

She still felt uncomfortable, but somehow her presence helped the troubled girl, and that was enough to get her to bear it.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

It was dark. And cold. She could feel sharp, hot pain coursing through her limbs, as if she was being pulled in every direction. Maybe she was?

A searing light invaded her vision. After the initial shock subsided the chamber could finally be seen. The walls consisted of large stone blocks adorned with the scariest and sharpest surgical instruments she'd ever seen. Only one door was visible from her detained position. A hideous and terrifying face filled her vision and hovered above her. Green scales; half dry and falling off, half forming and slime-covered. The sneer grew with her cries of pain. And the eyes! Cold. Evil. And hungry.

They were going to kill her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam sat there, staring into space. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there; she was lost in the recesses of her mind. She was trying to figure out how it was possible to have a device that shielded someone, or something, from changes in time. She would say it was impossible, but she had learnt not to use that word. Improbable was more suitable in her line of work.

She looked back to the sleeping form on the bed. Kerry's hair was similar in colour to Janet's, perhaps a little lighter, and came to sit just above her shoulders. She was sure that normally the girl kept quite fit, although her injured state currently seemed to hide that fact. When Kerry had been awake, Sam had noticed that her eyes were an even brighter blue than her own. There was something peculiar about this stranger from the future.

Sam looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Janet quickly removed her hand and stood beside her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Janet returned. She looked at Kerry with a frown.

"Is something wrong with her?" Sam asked with concern.

Janet closed her eyes briefly. "No. She's fine."

"Ok…" Sam felt a little confused. Janet was acting strangely. "What's that?"

Janet looked at the folder in her hand and then at Kerry again. "It's nothing. I'm off to report to General Hammond. See you later."

Sam watched as Janet walked off. She didn't even wave when Sam had said goodbye. Something was definitely wrong, she could at least tell that about her friend. _But what was it_? Sam had no idea.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Janet knocked on General Hammond's door softly. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be doing this. She didn't even know how she felt about what she had to tell the General. Everything seemed so complicated and confusing right now. She had just put together a report on the results of the DNA tests on Kerry's blood, and the earlier description of 'troubling' just didn't cut it; it was downright impossible!

"Enter," Hammond called.

Janet turned the knob and pushed the door open, entered, and closed it behind her. She placed the file on Hammond's desk and sat in the chair opposite in silence.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Kerry's DNA results," Janet answered quietly.

General Hammond opened the folder and scanned through the documents quickly. He shot a puzzled look at Janet and then took a more thorough examination of the papers in his hand. After several moments he looked up again.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I don't know, Sir. According to everything scientifically known to the human race, it is absolutely impossible. But I've run the test seven different times, using two different methods, and the results never changed."

"How do you feel about it?" He wasn't talking about it being impossible.

Janet stared blankly at the paper-weight on the desk in front of her, "I don't know, Sir. Confused as hell, to say the least."

"Should Major Carter be informed?"

"No!" Janet sat up straight. "No, Sir. Kerry said that no-one was to know, other than us. Plus, I'm not to sure how she'd handle it. She's still a little fragile after Martouf's death."

"What do you suggest then?" Hammond was concerned.

"Nothing, Sir." Janet stood. She had to get out of there. She needed… air? Something. She needed not to be _here_. "We know who she is, and that she must be telling the truth. It's now up to SG-1 to help her save the future."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Why didn't you tell me?" Janet asked quietly, aware of her staff puttering about.

"Would you have believed me if I did?"

Janet sighed, "Probably not."

Kerry stayed silent. She felt strangely awkward.

"So you weren't delusional when you called us both 'mum'…"

"What?" Kerry tried to sit up, but changed her mind as a painful reminder coursed through her body.

"Don't try and move," ordered Janet. "Sam said you called her 'mum' when you first came through the gate, and you called me 'mum' when you first came to. We both just thought you were too out of it to know who was who. I guess we were wrong."

Guilt overwhelmed Kerry, "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Janet looked at Kerry. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

Kerry was about to shrug, but thought better of it. "I don't know… For not telling you? For the results of the tests? For what's going to happen? For… I don't know…"

"Kerry, I'm not mad. I'm just a little… overwhelmed." Janet smiled reassuringly. "It's not every day you find out you have a daughter with someone you've secretly been in love with for years."

Kerry chuckled, "Yeah, about that… Now really isn't the time to tell her. You'll get together, but she's not in the right frame of mind at this point in time. She's still focused on solving all the technological mysteries of the universe so we can defeat the Goa'uld."

"Tell me about it," Janet grumbled. "I have to blackmail her into coming over for dinner these days."

"Really?" Kerry laughed, but stopped suddenly to clutch at her ribs.

"Easy…" Janet stroked Kerry's hair and she soon relaxed again. "I had to threaten to schedule more frequent and complicated physical examinations for SG-1 if she didn't come."

"I bet she would have loved that." Kerry said dryly.

Janet grinned, remembering the occasion. "She actually sounded frightened at the prospect."

"Probably more to do with Jack's response when he found out why it happened."

Now Janet laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Kerry sighed gently, exhaustion taking over again, and then yawned. She closed her eyes and felt Janet step back.

"Wait," Kerry reached out her hand. "Stay, please… I don't want to be alone…"

"Ok." Janet took hold of Kerry's hand and sat in the seat Sam had left there. "I'm right here."

Kerry sighed again, and felt her body almost meld into the mattress beneath her. Her body felt so heavy and unnatural. She didn't know whether it was due to her injuries, or the pain medication slowly being released into her bloodstream.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Muffled voices, again familiar tones. Flashes, explosions, blood…

"No!" Kerry cried out.

Janet rushed to her side, "Kerry, shhh, it's ok. I'm here."

Kerry gripped Janet's lab coat as if her life depended on it, and perhaps it did. Tears streaked down her face as her memories continued to flash through her mind. She felt a hand take hold of her other, and she looked up into Sam's eyes. She held onto the hand tightly as she sobbed through the painful images.

When the images finally stopped Kerry collapsed back onto the bed, tears still flowing. Janet and Sam shared a look of concern.

"Make it stop!" She begged. "Please, make it stop! It hurts so much…"

Janet gave Kerry with a higher dose of morphine, although she knew that it wasn't physical pain that she was referring to. Janet just hoped that if she could dull the lingering physical pain, then the girl would be able to deal with the emotional pain a bit better.


	2. Part 2 - Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading. I appreciate the company on this journey. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**PART 2**

"How are you feeling, Kerry?" General Hammond asked gently as he took a seat at the head of the table.

They were in the debriefing room. The General sat in his usual seat, with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to his left, and Janet, Kerry and Sam to his right. It had been two weeks since Kerry had tumbled through the Stargate, and although she wasn't yet in perfect health she knew she had to tell them what had happened, at least in part.

"Much better, Sir." Kerry answered in a military fashion.

General Hammond gave a slight nod of his head, but shared a skeptical look with Janet. He could clearly see the girl was better, but 'much' wouldn't have been in his description of her. Her colour was starting to return, but her eyes were still haunted, and she still flinched with each movement.

"Without interruptions," Hammond said, looking pointedly at Jack, "can you please explain the reasons for you being here?"

"Yes, Sir." Kerry nodded gently, careful as her head still felt a bit like jelly. "First and foremost, I will not be able to explain every little detail. We have something called The Temporal Law, and my mere presence here is in breach of that. Me actually telling you what I'm about to is, as they say, 'digging a deeper grave', or a worse sentence at my court martial. But this must be done.

"As I briefly explained to SG-1 earlier, the SGC and its personnel were implanted with a device that blocks them from unnatural ripples in the time continuum. By unnatural, I mean any changes that were made after the devices were activated."

Kerry spoke clinically, like she had described the devices a thousand times in science seminars or the like. It was when she got to the more personal aspects of her being here that her voice faltered.

"We have had the devices for some time now, although our enemy clearly wasn't aware of this fact. We found out recently that they were plotting something diabolical, but as enemies go, they are always doing that, so we thought nothing of it. It wasn't until… perhaps a week before I came through, that time really slipped away for us and we became aware of what they'd done.

"Somehow they had managed to send one or more of their soldiers back in time, and had killed SG-1. The exact minute and method is uncertain, but I know roughly when it is to happen. May I?" Kerry paused, gesturing towards the jug and glasses on the tables in front of her.

Sam stood before the General had nodded and poured a glass. She placed it gently in front of Kerry and sat back down. Kerry lifted the glass to her lips and sipped from the rim slowly. Her throat was dry already, and she had barely begun her tale.

"Thank you." Kerry smiled meekly at Sam and then glanced around at her friends and family before continuing. "Everything had changed. Except for the SGC and its personnel of course. Most of the personnel were on base, a few were off-world, but some were topside. It was unanimous that the fates of those topside were out of our control."

Kerry took another sip. "The enemy realised the temporal barrier had been lifted and sent in troops. It was a long fierce battle holding them off as most were ordered through the Stargate to the delta site. It took us several long hours of listening to the pounding of the enemy's attacks to come up with a solution. From then on it was our goal to get someone back here to warn and save SG-1."

Kerry's eyes glazed over, memories of that last day taking over her. She spoke, but her voice was distant as she described _part_ of what she had witnessed.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Get those men out of here!" Jack ordered.

A few airmen helped the nursing staff to carry the wounded men deeper into the base. The enemy had already taken the top 10 levels of the complex, and were taking each level faster, and with more ferocity.

Kerry had one of Siler's arms over her shoulder, and Janet had the other. They dragged him with the others, further and deeper, forever to the sound of insistent pounding. The briefing room had been set up as a triage centre.

Kerry alternated between the battles upstairs and treating patients for her mother. Sam had been confined to the triage centre already, as she was well and truly pregnant with another child. They didn't know whether it was a girl or boy; they had asked not to be told.

It was Sam who came up with the plan. Despite her modesty, she was a very brilliant scientist, soldier, and mother. Someone was to go back in time and stop the enemy from killing SG-1. They had the technology to predict solar flares, they had for some time. However, they just weren't allowed to use that knowledge for time travel, thus the Temporal Law.

As the enemy drove them deeper more men and women died trying to protect them, to buy them more time for a solar flare of the right intensity. When one was finally estimated they only held the last 3 levels at bay. That was when things started to get worse.

0327 was the predicted time for the flare. They had been awake for days, and knew that this was their last chance, their last hope for survival. Jack was to go, but that soon changed.

At 0249 he died. He was wounded while defending level 26, and was captured by the enemy. Kerry watched on the security monitor in the control room as he used his famous sarcasm and wit to insult the enemy leader. He managed to get out quite a few curses before they beheaded him.

At around the same time Daniel had been cut off from the group defending that level, and he used the last moments of his life to secure the stairwell to the next, giving the plan a few extra minutes.

It wasn't long before the enemy broke through though, and now even the nursing staff had to fight. Janet and her medically skilled crew wielded guns and fired at the approaching enemy.

Ever the doctor, Janet couldn't help but treat the minor wounds as her colleagues' weapons thundered around her, Teal'c's staff blasting. It was a painful moment when Janet ordered Kerry to retreat back to the debriefing room.

Janet was bent over the nurse that had only been posted to her staff only a month ago, bandaging a gash on the man's forehead. Kerry stood there, gun in hand, staring with begging eyes at her mother to come with her.

"Go!" Janet yelled again. "Get down there now!"

"I won't leave you!" Kerry cried back.

"Kerry Fraiser-Carter, you will do as you're told. Now get down there and make sure Sam and you get to safety!" Janet ordered sternly, tears streaming down her face.

Kerry was frozen, torn between saving her mother and saving the world. And although saving the world included saving Janet, it still ripped her heart in two to know what fate would soon arrive for the stubborn doctor.

"Go." Janet said again, this time more pleading than anything.

Kerry took a step back, and then another, and whispered 'I love you' as she turned and sprinted down the corridor. When she got to the briefing room, she couldn't look Sam in the face at first, but as the blasts got closer, and 0327 soon approached, they exchanged a pained and knowing look.

Anyone who could hold a gun defended the control room as Sam and Kerry programmed the computer and set the dialling sequence to begin at the precise time necessary.

"I'll shut off all the doors to the gate room once you're down there." Sam said as she typed at the keyboard, setting the self destruct for 30 seconds after the gate was supposed to activate.

"What?" Kerry frowned. "No! _I'll_ close all the doors. You're going to go through and save yourself."

"Kerry, don't argue with me! I am your mother and you will do as you're told."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I am a capable soldier, and I can fend for myself. If I want to save my parents from certain death then that is what I'm going to do, dammit!"

Sam paused, and smiled slightly, "You're more like Janet than I realise at times."

Kerry mirrored Sam's small smile.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're going down there right now and going through that Stargate." Sam held her gaze as Kerry tried to challenge her in vain. "I have to make sure you're safe."

_Self destruct in 2 minutes and counting_

Kerry sighed. She had lost this battle of wills and she knew it. She gave Sam a brief but emotional hug and then made her way down to the embarkation room.

_Self destruct in 45 seconds_

The blast doors were still open, and she watched helplessly as Sam checked over her shoulder. The gate activated as the blast door slowly descended, unfortunately not before Kerry saw Sam run through with a metal pole of some kind. Kerry's heart ripped again. She had lost everyone, her friends, her family, her parents.

_Self destruct in 10 seconds_

_9_

_8_

_7_

She had to 6 save them.

She turned to the _5_ gate.

_4_

She ran up the ramp _3_ and launched _2_ herself into the _1_ event horizon.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry seemed to realise where she was now, and wiped the tears from her face that had been falling during her recount of the fateful moments that led to her time travel. She wasn't the only one with tears. Even General Hammond was moved by the sorrow in Kerry's final words. _She had to save them_.

Kerry cleared her throat and took a few sips from her glass. Janet and Sam finally understood what terrors the girl had been facing while she thrashed about in her sleep, and the pain she must feel every time she looked at them.

The General cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for now. I'm sure the Doctor needs to get Kerry back to the infirmary for some rest."

"Yes, Sir." Janet said.

"Thank you, Kerry." Hammond tried to smile reassuringly at the girl.

Kerry nodded, but said nothing further. She didn't speak at all as Janet wheeled her back to her bed, or as she helped her in. Janet couldn't help but stay with Kerry as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Janet held Kerry's hand firmly, but felt no gentle squeeze in return. It was as if Kerry had withdrawn into herself. Was it to stop the pain? No, Kerry surely knew that it wouldn't. Janet sat there thinking as her staff continued to work diligently around her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam sat there staring at the dismantled motorcycle. She had gone there after the debriefing. She wouldn't have been able to tell anyone how long she'd been sitting there before Daniel popped his head in.

"Sam?" he asked as he stepped into the room. "Sam."

She looked up at him blankly for a moment then realised she was being spoken to. "Daniel! Sorry, I was, um… thinking."

"I've been thinking too. I find it very odd that a 20 year old could come to work in a facility like this, let alone to speak with such maturity and experience. How does that happen?" Daniel said, mainly to vocalise his thoughts, but also because Sam was probably wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to know." Sam looked away and began to put her bike back together.

Daniel was shocked, "What do you mean you don't want to know? How can you not?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Look, I'm pretty busy right now. I'll see you later." Sam said without even glancing up once. She continued to replace part after part, using whatever tool was necessary.

Daniel stood there for a moment in shock at Sam's dismissal. _What was wrong with her_? He thought. Whatever the problem, now was not to time to fish for answers. Knowing her for years, he knew she needed space to sort out what was in her head first, before trying to explain it to anyone else.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Janet was lost in her own thoughts when Daniel came up behind her. He didn't speak, but merely watched the scene in front of him.

Janet was sitting silently holding Kerry's hand. Kerry was not giving any pressure in return, but lay there with her eyes closed. Her breathing suggested she was awake, but he couldn't say for certain with this stranger. Questions began to circle in his head again and he withdrew in silence, not wanting to disturb anyone in their own reveries.


	3. Part 3 - Family Home

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 3**

Three days had passed since Kerry's debriefing of the team. Everyone had been out of sorts, for various reasons. Daniel had been quiet with his own thoughts and theories, Jack and Teal'c had been doing physical training together but neither were interested in conversation, General Hammond had done his usual duties but without his normal enthusiasm, Janet had been switching between trying to get all her work done, spending time with a very reserved Kerry and keeping track of Cassie, and Sam had been avoiding everyone. She had even left the base after a day and had not returned.

Kerry had barely spoken to anyone, only answering the nurse's and Janet's medical related questions. Every time Janet had asked about something more personal Kerry would just brush it off, saying she was tired.

Today was different. Although she was still reserved with the nurses, when Janet came in for her afternoon shift Kerry cleared her throat to get Janet's attention. When Janet looked over Kerry put on her best pleading face. Janet, the ever dutiful mother, was caught, hook line and sinker.

"Hey there," Janet said as she reached the bedside.

"Hey."

Janet showed false shock. "Wow, that's more than I have been getting lately. You must be feeling better!"

Blushing with guilt, Kerry answered, "Sorry."

"Well, you're talking to me now, and that's the important bit. How are you feeling?" Janet started by feeling Kerry's forehead for a temperature, followed by holding her wrist to check her pulse.

"Still a bit sore."

"Considering I've seen the footage of you coming through the gate, that's not surprising."

Kerry looked down and started fiddling with the corner of her sheet.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you fidget before. But I know there's something Sam wants to talk about when she does it. Spill it kiddo."

"I want to go home."

"Home?"

Kerry just nodded in response.

"Home as in…?"

"_When_ I'm from we all live at your house. That is our home." Kerry looked up at her mother. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

Janet paused, unsure what to say.

"Can you ask General Hammond, please?" Kerry had a real pleading look on her face this time. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"I know." Janet smiled. "You being good isn't the issue."

"Me being from the future is?"

"Well, probably, yes. I'm not sure if he will allow it." Janet looked concerned. "And what would we tell Cassie? I don't think 'Hi darling, this is your little sister from the future. Don't tell Sam,' is going to work."

"Why not?"

Janet snorted, "You've got to be kidding me! Do you know how close those two are?"

"Yes."

Janet paused again. "Right. Well, then you know what I'm talking about."

"Cassie and I are close too. I mean, we will be. Don't worry, she'll understand." Kerry tried to reassure the flustered doctor.

"And what about this time rules thing?" Janet waved her hand about.

"Temporal Law. And I've already broken most of it so I might as well go the whole nine yards. Why stop now when my military career is already over with the risk of jail for life? No point dwelling in the past." Kerry laughed, "Oh wait! I am!"

Janet squinted, "Have the nurses you given anything I don't know about?"

"No. I just really want to go home." Kerry swallowed, "I've had my whole family killed, had to come back in time alone to save the universe, and all I want to do is curl up on the lounge with my parents and my big sis watching whatever rubbish is on TV. Or even a movie! I love old movies like St Trinian's, or Imagine Me & You! Please mum, please make the General say yes!"

Janet sighed. "Alright. I will talk to him. But no promises, ok?"

"Ok." Kerry smiled genuinely for the first time since everything changed.

"And what do you mean 'old movies'?"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Come in." General Hammond ordered from behind his desk.

He had just been interrupted from his thoughts on the past few weeks. He had recently taken to sitting at his desk deep in thought, and was often interrupted with one crisis or another, as was the way of life in the SGC. But this time it was Doctor Janet Fraiser who opened his door, without any sign of urgency.

"Doctor, please take a seat." He sat up straighter. "What can I do for you?"

"Kerry has a request, Sir."

"Does she? And what would this request be?" Hammond laced his fingers together and rested his clasped hands on his desk.

"She would like to be able to leave the base and stay at my house, Sir."

General Hammond was silent for a moment. Janet was worried he was going to refuse. He had that familiar frown across his brow, after all.

"Although we know who she is, I will let her go on the proviso that one of SG-1 or yourself is with her at all times."

"Yes, Sir." Janet said, surprised at how easy that had been.

"What about Cassandra?"

Janet paused, "Kerry said she would explain as briefly as possible. Cassie is very mature and would understand. We know that she wouldn't discuss it with anyone given her history."

Hammond nodded.

"What about Sam? She hasn't been on base which is rare enough, but she hasn't answered my calls either. Have you heard anything?" Concern shone from Janet's eyes.

"She said she had some things to take care of off base, and then she left. I will call her and update her on the situation."

"Yes, Sir." Janet looked away.

Hammond noticed the gesture, "What would you prefer me to say to her?"

"Sir, she still doesn't know about Kerry being her, _our_ daughter. When I spoke to Daniel yesterday he said Sam was acting a bit strange before she left. He said that she reacted oddly when he mentioned Kerry. Perhaps that's why she's left the base? Because she senses something about Kerry?" Janet spoke to reflect her thoughts.

"Perhaps. What do you propose, Doctor?"

"What if we tell Sam that Kerry is _her_ daughter? Then that would explain any of the 'weird' vibes that Sam may have been getting."

"And you?"

"She must not know about my involvement. All we should tell her is that I kept it secret under your orders and that you have now decided she should know."

"What does Kerry think of this?"

Janet looked at her hands, "I haven't spoken to her about it yet."

"I would do so before you tell Major Carter." The General suggested.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell her."

"Then who should? I don't think Kerry is in the best state to do it. Her emotional state is fragile enough as it is without trying to explain something like that to someone who is possibly avoiding her."

"You could tell her."

"I could." Hammond paused. "You go and talk to Kerry. I'll call Sam now. Kerry can go home with you tomorrow afternoon after your shift."

"Thank you, Sir."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"What?!" Kerry exclaimed. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Kerry, hear me out." Janet placed her hand on Kerry's arm to try and calm her. "Sam will have no idea about my relation to you, you can explain it however you want to Cassie, and you get to go home. And if Sam is suspicious about you staying at my house then I can tell her that you still need to have medical supervision."

"This is a disaster waiting to happen." Kerry said, shaking her head.

Janet held up her hands, "Hey, you're the one that asked to go home."

"I didn't mention anything about telling the others who my parents are!" Kerry whispered in frustration, not wanting to raise her voice too high.

"_Sam_, not the others."

"They'll find out. I know what we're like." Kerry folded her arms as best she could and put on her pouting face.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The car pulled into pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. Janet glanced over at Kerry who had dozed off about 15 minutes ago. Although she had many forms of proof, at times it was still hard to believe that the young woman in the passenger seat was her daughter. And a daughter that she would one day share with her best friend none the less!

"Kerry."

Nothing.

"Kerry. Wake up sweetie. We're home." Janet squeezed Kerry's arm because shaking that side would cause pain.

Kerry shifted slightly, "Home?"

"Home."

Janet undid her and Kerry's seatbelts then got out of the car. She walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Kerry had her eyes open and was looking around through half closed eyes.

"It looks a little different."

Janet smiled, remembering her first conversation with Kerry, "At least 20 years will do that to a place."

Kerry looked at Janet, getting the reference. "You think you're funny."

Janet smirked. "Come on. You've got a sister to meet."

Janet helped Kerry out of the car and then grabbed a bag from the back. Kerry followed just behind Janet, nervous of the events ahead of her. Janet opened the door and stood to the side to let Kerry in. Kerry paused for a moment then slowly crossed the threshold.

Immediately she felt a wave of warmth and comfort wash over her, but there was something unfamiliar about the place, something odd. It felt like the air was energised. Stepping further into the house she could hear the TV go silent. Was it turned off or put on mute? As she was about to turn into the family room a figure appeared in the hallway.

"Hi."

"Jordan, thanks for taking care of Cassie this afternoon." Janet came to stand beside Kerry.

"It's no problem at all, Janet. Gives me time to wind down from my work. Cass is just up in her room doing her homework."

"Good." Janet noticed the strange look on Kerry's face. "Jordan, this is Kerry, a family friend. Kerry, this is Jordan, my neighbour who is kind enough to look after Cassie occasionally."

Jordan held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Kerry."

Kerry cleared her throat, "Likewise."

Kerry took the proffered hand and both women felt a jolt pass between them, although neither acknowledged it. They let go quickly and hid their emotions from their faces.

"Will $50 do?"

"What?" Jordan looked at Janet.

"$50?"

"No. I mean, it's alright. I don't want anything. As I said, it was good to take a break from my work."

"Oh, ok then. Thank you." Janet frowned slightly. "Speaking of which, how is the new piece coming? Will it be ready for your exhibition?"

"I think so, yes."

"Exhibition?" Kerry asked, curious about the stranger standing before her.

"Our Jordan here is a very talented artist, although she rarely says as much."

Jordan blushed, "I am just expressing myself through art, that's all. If people like or don't like it then that's up to them."

"See what I mean?" Janet smiled. "She has an exhibition at the local gallery on Friday night."

"Are you guys still coming?"

Janet paused, "Someone has to stay here to look after Kerry, but I'll ask if Sam can take Cassie."

"Why complicate things?" Jordan waved her hand. "Kerry, would you like to come? That way the good Doctor can look after you there."

Kerry smiled, "I'd love to."

"It's settled then. You can all come and enjoy the free drinks."

"Drinks?" Kerry's eye lit up. Between the pain medication and alcohol she wouldn't feel the aching of her ribs or memories. It was almost too perfect! Almost…

"No." Janet said sternly. "One, you're only 20, and two, there is no way in the _whole history _of the universe that I will let you drink with that medicine in your system."

"Well, there was this one time…" Kerry's words died as she received Janet's look of death. "I'll be sitting on the lounge. Nice to meet you Jordan. I'll see you Friday if I am allowed."

Janet watched Kerry awkwardly move past Jordan and into the family room. She shook her head and moved aside as Jordan walked past.

"Don't mind us. Kerry's recovering from a few injuries right now."

"It's quite alright. I should be heading off anyway. Plenty to do tomorrow as you can imagine."

Janet nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Jordan was half way out the door when she turned back to Janet. "Tell Kerry I hope she feels better soon, and I really would like her to come to my exhibition if you'd let her."

"I will. Tell her that is" Janet winked. "We'll see how she is on Friday as to whether I'll let her or not.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight."

"Night, Jordan."

Janet carried the bag of fatigues and medicine into the family room and found Kerry channel hopping with mute on. "I see you've mastered the archaic technology already."

Without removing her eyes from the screen Kerry answered, "It's runs in the family."

Janet chuckled. "I know."

Janet came to stand behind Kerry and leant on the lounge, and watched what was being shown on the TV. Nothing particularly interesting was on; the news, a soap and sports. What Kerry was really dwelling on was the two conversations soon to take place: the first with Cassie, and the second when Sam arrived. She couldn't decide which one she was more nervous about.

"Do you want me to call Cassie down now?" Janet asked.

"Ummm," Kerry still hadn't chosen between her two approaches. "I guess I'll wing it like everything else. I'd ask 'what do I have to lose?' but I already know the answer to that."

Janet gave Kerry's good shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Cass! We're home!"

"We?!"

"Come down please! Stop making me yell!"

Footsteps were heard along the landing, and then down the staircase. Cassie walked into the room and stopped, looking between her mother and the stranger for answers.

"Cass, this is Kerry. She's going to be staying with us for a little bit."

"Hi." Kerry said, clearly nervous.

"Hi." Cassie said in return.

"Cassie, why don't you sit down with Kerry while she explains why she's here, and I'll go think up a dinner plan." Janet smiled and gave Kerry's shoulder one last squeeze before walking off to the kitchen.

Cassie looked at Kerry warily before making her way to one of the single seaters. "So, how do you know mum?"

Kerry chuckled nervously, "It's funny you should ask… I, um, well it's a long story."

"Good, it'll keep me from doing my homework longer then."

A genuine smiled graced Kerry's lips before she made the mental transition to 'explaining tone'. "I'm from the future, sent back in time to save SG-1 from being killed and subsequently saving the world and countless others."

Cassie blinked for a second, although for someone in her early teens she was quick to recover, "So you're an alien?"

"Nope, just your regular run-of-the-mill human. Well, for the most part. At the moment I'm a genetic mystery but they'll figure that out one day."

"But that still doesn't answer how you know my mum and why you're staying here and not at the SGC."

"Well, the answer to that is a bit sensitive, so I'll have to get you to promise that you won't repeat what I tell you to anyone but me or Janet."

"Sure, whatever."

"No, Cass, I need you to promise me. Swear to me on Janet's life that you will not discuss it with anyone except Janet or myself unless she or I say you can."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very."

"Fine. I swear."

Kerry looked at her a moment.

"I swear on mum's life that I won't discuss what you tell me with anyone but you or mum without permission."

"Alright, good, well now that that's settled. I'm staying here because Janet is my mum, which is obviously how I know her."

"What? That's impossible. Mum doesn't have a boyfriend."

"I know. Nor will she."

"I don't get it." Cassie shook her head.

"You know who she likes, right?"

Cassie squinted her eyes, "Maybe."

"Well that person is my other parent."

"Impossible! Now I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Cass."

"Stop calling me Cass. You're not my sister."

"I am whether you like it or not. I have just seen everyone I care about killed before I came here, and now they don't even know me," Kerry was crying now. "Don't you think if I could make everything better by clicking my fingers I would? Mum is struggling to keep her feelings in check because she can't tell them about our relationship, G-Man is trying to keep a lid on everything, Sam-mum has been avoiding me and is feeling God knows what since she was just told that I was her daughter but no one will tell her with who, and now you're accusing me of lying when all I'm trying to do is save your life!"

Kerry was shaking now. She was so emotionally and physically drained that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I, I'm sorry." Cassie got up and sat on the lounge beside Kerry, unsure of how to take her pain away. She tried to think what her mum would do in this situation and put her arm behind Kerry and rubbed her back in the most soothing way she could.

Janet walked past at that moment and stopped in the archway to take in the scene. She debated whether she should help to comfort the distraught woman or let her daughters be. In the end she decided to help and walked around the lounge to sit on the other side of Kerry, her injured side. Kerry jerked slightly with another body beside her but the tension dissipated shortly after Janet pulled her into a mother's hug.

They sat like this for some time, Janet hugging Kerry while Cassie rubbed her back gently. The shaking and tears had stopped by the time the doorbell rung. Kerry sat up straight and regretted it immediately. She held her side and clenched her jaw to ride out this latest assault of pain.

"Easy!" Janet frowned. "Cassie, stay here with Kerry. I'll get the door. Remember what Kerry told you about what to say to who."

"Yes, mum." Cassie said in submission.

Janet stood up and pushed a strand of Kerry's hair behind her ear before heading towards the door. Kerry just stared straight ahead. She looked scared out of her wits.

"Kerry, you need to breathe." Cassie elbowed Kerry gently.

Kerry took a deep breath and looked at Cassie, attempting a slight smile. "Thanks. I forgot about that."

Cassie turned to look behind Kerry, "Hi Sam!"

"Hey Cass. How'd that science project go?"

"Really well. I got an A-."

"That's a good mark. You should be proud."

"Yep." Cassie looked at the still terrified Kerry. "I need to go finish my homework. I'll see you two after."

Sam walked around the lounge and sat next to Kerry, with her nervous hands positioned on her knees.

Sam cleared her throat. "Hi."

"Hi." Kerry's reply was barely above a whisper.

"I guess you're not going to explain more than you already have, right?"

Kerry shook her head.

"Didn't think so…" Sam paused for some moments. "So, um…" Sam let out a frustrated sigh and clasped her hands together on her lap.

This was not going the way Kerry planned. Not that she had planned anything in particular, she just knew how she didn't want it to go, and awkward was at the top of that long list. She mimicked the position of Sam's hands with her own and sighed as well, audibly with more sadness than frustration. Sam looked at her with concern.

"This must be hard for you as well." Sam admitted.

"Well, it's no picnic." Kerry conceded.

"No. It's not." Sam frowned. "There are so many questions! I want to ask them all, but I know you won't answer. Whoever came up with this Temporal Law thing has a lot to answer for."

Kerry genuinely laughed at this, and then clutched her sides with the resulting pain. Sam gripped her shoulder and laid a hand on her knee, "Whoa, easy there."

"Sorry, it's just… well, um… _you_ wrote the core structure of the Temporal Law…" Kerry tried not to laugh again at Sam's face.

"Oh, well that figures. I would do something like that." Sam gave a small smile. "So I only have myself to blame?"

Kerry nodded. "Yep."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The rest of the night passed quite quickly and without incident. Kerry and Sam didn't talk much longer before Janet came in and asked what Kerry wanted on her pizza. After sharing 2 pizzas, one being Kerry's cheese and bacon and the other a toppings galore, they settled down to watch a movie. Cassie and Kerry sat between Janet and Sam on the long lounge, which soon led to Kerry falling asleep with her head on Sam's shoulder shortly into the movie.

Janet couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her future daughter and her future partner? If she hadn't already seen unbelievable things working at the SGC she wouldn't have believed it. Even now she barely did. She gave Cassie a quick squeeze around the shoulders. Cassie wasn't far off from falling asleep either, but luckily the movie was almost over.

Once the credits started rolling Janet pushed Cassie up and ordered her to bed. It was one of the few times she didn't protest. That left the problem of a sleeping 20 year old leaning on Sam. Sam smiled at Janet, which contained the faintest of smirks.

"The spare room is ready." Janet spoke softly.

"I'll carry her up." Sam moved to try and cradle the younger frame.

Janet shook her head. "No. We'll wake her up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Doctor's orders."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam saluted with her free hand.

"Kerry, sweetie, wake up," Janet squeezed Kerry's right shoulder. "You need to go to bed."

A grunt came from the limp form.

Sam pushed and held Kerry into an almost sitting position, "Kerry wake up."

Another grunt.

"Don't argue with your mother. Up and to bed now."

A shorter but more powerful grunt was heard as Kerry's body stiffened and held itself up. "I'm sleepy."

Both women laughed. "We know. That's why we're taking you to bed. Janet says the spare room is ready."

Sam stood and held her hands out to Kerry, who took them and was carefully helped up. Through instinct and experience she stood straight up and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and leant on her mother. Sam closed her eyes and hugged her daughter back, the weight of the situation almost overwhelming her. They stood like this for a moment before Sam stepped back and, with her hand on Kerry's back, led her to the spare room upstairs.

Kerry didn't even bother changing into something else to sleep in. She got under the covers after taking her boots and socks off and lay on her right side. Kerry wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling her down into a hug.

"Goodnight mum." Kerry said sleepily, mentally saying 'I love you' as well.

Sam pulled the blankets up to Kerry's shoulders. "Goodnight sweetie."

Sam turned off the bedroom light and half closed the door to block out the hallway light. She smiled at her daughter, the idea of being a mother growing even more on her. She's been a second mum to Cassie, for the most part, and has loved every minute of raising the alien girl with Janet. This was different though, but apart from Kerry being her own flesh and blood she couldn't say how.

Janet was finished tidying the kitchen by the time Sam walked in. She poured Sam a glass of water and refilled her own. It was something they both did before bed, reminding Janet how well they knew each other, and had so many little things in common. Both drank their glasses, Sam refilling hers and draining it before either spoke.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Janet said, her eyes looking at random spots on the floor.

"You couldn't. I understand." Sam responded calmly.

Janet looked into blue eyes. Oh, how she wanted to tell Sam everything and just fall into her arms! But now was not the time. Kerry had confirmed what she already knew. She would just have to bite her tongue and keep her hands to herself.

Sam gave a small shy smile, "Do you mind if I sleep upstairs with you? If she has another nightmare…"

"I know. You want to be close to her." Janet swallowed. "And I don't mind at all." She put the glasses in the sink and slowly headed back upstairs. "It's not the first time we've shared a bed, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Janet grinned and turned off the last of the lights, Sam right behind her.


	4. Part 4 - Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 4**

The smell of pancakes wafted into the room. Kerry breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar scent. It was almost like she was home. The sounds, the smells, all correct but the memories negated them. She was home alright, just not the home she should be at. After gingerly stretching and swinging her legs to sit on the edge of the bed she opened her eyes and looked around the familiarly strange bedroom. It was still the spare room when she was from, it just was decorated differently.

"Cassie! Get dressed for school now!" Janet's yelling reminded Kerry even more how bizarre things were.

Still wearing the fatigues and black shirt from the base Kerry stood slowly then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Sam was making pancakes under Janet's watchful eye, while Janet was puttering around getting ready for work. _Some things never change!_ Kerry thought to herself.

"Morning." Kerry announced cheerfully, reliving a scene she'd experienced hundreds of times before.

"Good morning Kerry. Do you like pancakes?" Sam asked with a slight tone of apprehension.

Kerry grinned, "Of course! I don't think you could be a part of this family and not like them." Kerry realised what she just said and looked up in alarm at Sam, but Sam was already back to concentrating on her cooking. Kerry shared a sheepish smile with Janet as she sat down at the table.

Cassie came down not long after, dressed and carrying her school bag. She sat at the table next to Kerry just as Sam was dishing up breakfast. Cassie was already halfway through her second pancake when Janet sat down with two mugs of coffee, for the two adults of course, and began eating. The pancakes were as wonderfully delicious as Kerry remembered, so she savoured each bite and the experience of having breakfast with her family again, however different it currently was.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The back patio was warm to sit on, heated by the morning and midday sun. The hardwood decking moved slightly as Kerry crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. She breathed in deeply smelling the flowers of her mother's garden. It was one of her favourite places to sit and think, amongst the ever changing aroma.

It had been a while since she had sat out here. Life at the SGC had been so hectic with the war. She kept thinking if maybe she could have done something different that it'd all be different, and she wouldn't have been thrust into the past to save the day, alone. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the horrific memories of those last days in her own time.

There was a noise to her right. She looked over to the fence and saw Janet's neighbour Jordan scraping leaves out of her gutter. She must have been standing on a ladder. Kerry watched her for a moment, puzzled.

Jordan looked around and saw Kerry watching her. Jordan smiled and waved with a gloved hand. "Hi there!"

"Hello." Kerry responded with cheer that didn't reach her centre.

"Nice day to be outside isn't it?"

Kerry nodded.

"I couldn't just be inside painting all day, nor could I paint outside." Jordan sighed. "The paint dries too quickly out here. And I needed to get these leaves out anyway."

"Some things must be done." Kerry replied with a tone of sadness.

Jordan must have picked up on this. A look of concern flashed across her face, though went unnoticed by Kerry. "Want some company with… whatever it is… you're doing? What _are_ you doing anyway?"

Kerry laughed at the quizzical look. "Well, I am _trying_ to meditate." She gave a half laugh and shrugged with her good shoulder. "But it's not working. I can't seem to clear my mind."

"Maybe if we both try?" Jordan said before she climbed down the ladder and moved it next to the fence. She climbed up and jumped the fence, landing with a soft thud on the grass.

"Maybe…" Kerry was most curious when Jordan joined her on the patio in the same seating position about an arms length away. With one last smile Jordan looked ahead, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Kerry took the cue and did the same, trying to concentrate only on her breathing.

They must have been sitting there for some time, because by the time Kerry had became re-aware of her surroundings the sun showed that it was much later in the afternoon, perhaps 1500 or 1600. Maybe the two of them making the effort did make a difference. It was still warm and the sun still hadn't reached them under the awning yet. Kerry stretched her upper body, finding it hurt less than she expected.

She looked at Jordan, who still had her eyes closed. It seemed as if she was concentrating rather than meditating. Kerry watched the pensive face and took a mental note of Jordan's fine features: her wavy dark brown hair, her petite figure, although not stature because Kerry distinctly remembered looking slightly up into deep brown eyes upon their first meeting, and perhaps her most attractive feature to Kerry was her positive aura, although she couldn't see that.

Not wanting to disturb her, Kerry just gazed around the garden in silence, strangely feeling calm and rested. A little while later Jordan sighed. Kerry looked over and smiled. "Thanks for sitting with me. You must have helped somehow because I feel better now."

Jordan smiled, "I'm glad."

Suddenly the glass door behind them slid open and Sam stepped out. "I'm going to pick up Cassie now."

"Can't I stay here?"

"You know the Doctors' orders. You can't stay alone."

"I'll stay with her." Jordan offered, and then looked at Kerry. "If that's ok."

"It's fine by me." Kerry looked up at her mother pleadingly, trying to pull that face she knew worked nearly every time. "Can I stay, please? I really don't feel like being in a moving vehicle at the moment." She tactfully held her injured side.

Hook, line and sinker. "I suppose the movement would cause your ribs discomfort… Alright, but don't tell anyone. This will need to remain a secret between us."

Kerry beamed, "Thanks!"

"The front door will be locked, and your painkillers are on the kitchen bench. You didn't take them at lunch, but also I didn't want to disturb you, so we won't tell Janet about that either."

"'Mum's the word." Kerry winked and conspiratorially tapped the side of her nose.

"Call me on my mobile if you need anything, although I'm just going around the corner."

"Precisely! So the sooner you go the sooner you get back." Kerry smiled sweetly.

Sam shook her head. "Cheeky child. I'm sure _I_ didn't raise you to do that."

Kerry just grinned in response.

"Be good."

Kerry continued to grin until Sam was almost to the front door. She chuckled as she turned back to Jordan. "I'm going to enjoy messing with her. Unfortunately I know I will be made to regret it later."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just a matter of time." Kerry laughed at her own joke.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam and Cassie returned to the house to find the girls still sitting out the back talking. Sam gave Cassie a glass of water and Kerry's painkiller and sent her outside as well.

"Sam said to take these." Cassie handed her load over. "Hi Jordan."

"Hi Cass. How was school? Jordan smiled.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Hi sis. How're you feeling?" Kerry teased Cassie with a grin as she sat down in front of them to lean against the pole.

"Hi sis. How're you feeling?" Cassie played along while pointing warningly at the medicine in Kerry's hands.

"Relatively alright. Thank you for asking." Kerry bowed her head in acknowledgement before taking the tablets with water.

"I wonder what mum's going to do for dinner?" Cassie asked.

Kerry put her empty glass down. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm just happy to be eating real food again."

"Real food?" Jordan enquired.

"I've just spend the last few weeks in the base infirmary. Even field rations would have been a delicacy!"

They all laughed.

"What are you having for dinner Jordan? Maybe we can give 'the adults' some ideas."

Jordan tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Well, I haven't thought about it. I guess whatever I can make from the contents of my fridge."

"Have dinner with us!" Cassie bounced. "You're already here so you might as well. Plus, it saves you making something. I don't like cooking dinner. I leave that to mum."

Kerry smirked, "I know."

Jordan smiled sincerely, "I'd love to, if Janet and Sam don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't." Cassie grinned mischievously.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

She wanted to be happy. She really did. Her closest family and friends were with her, but it just didn't feel right. She laughed and joked at their antics over the afternoon barbeque, and in those brief moments she felt a semblance of joy. But now there was that increasingly familiar ache in her heart, the one that pulsated through her chest and spread to the tip of every limb.

Jack and Sam were playing Twister with Cassie while Janet spun the needle on the board and laughed at them. Teal'c sat next to Janet and watched with his eyebrow raised. He was amused, Kerry knew, but he would never laugh openly at the folly. Daniel sat opposite Kerry at the small outdoor table with a half finished game of Uno between them. Janet wouldn't allow Kerry to play Twister, understandably, so Daniel volunteered play something else.

Uno was Kerry's idea. It was a classic game that she often liked to play at these barbeques, although Teal'c was her favourite to play with, his stoic expressions never giving anything away. Daniel was easy to read. Right now he had 2 cards left, versus Kerry's 4. His were yellow. Kerry had a yellow skip, a blue 7 and 2, and a wild card. She had invited Jordan to come, but the artist had things to prepare for the following night's exhibition.

Daniel put his cards face down, "I still can't figure out what we're still doing at the SGC. It's at least 20 years from now and we're still saving the day?"

Kerry smiled slightly, "Teal'c is still part of SG-1 with me, you and Jack are in research/advisory roles, Janet is Chief Medical Officer again, and mum is the Chief Science Officer. As for the aging thing, well we've had quite a few advances in medicine since now. You still look dashingly handsome, don't worry"

Daniel blushed.

"It's amazing what leaps in science will occur when you bring back loads of alien technology from around the universe." Kerry added.

"So how does a 20 year old get to be a Captain in the Air Force working in the world's most top secret facility?" Daniel asked as he picked up his cards and continued to play the game.

Kerry looked at Daniel, shock clear on her face. "Ah… Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" Daniel frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can't answer that!" Kerry looked at him incredulously. She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it.

"I've been thinking. A lot. Some things just don't add up." Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them. "You're young. Sure, you're Sam's daughter so obviously very intelligent, but it just all seems a bit surreal."

Kerry frowned down at her Uno hand trying to hide the worry she felt. She wasn't the only intelligent one at that table.

"I know you're different, special, otherwise Sam would never have let you into the program. I just can't figure out how or in what way."

Kerry sighed. He'd never give up. She knew that. "You're right."

Daniel blinked. "I am?"

"Yes." Kerry cringed. "I am different."

"How? Why?" Like a kid in a candy store Daniel couldn't hide his excitement.

"A few ways," Kerry shrugged with both shoulders. Surprisingly her shoulder and ribs were feeling much better. Perhaps being at home was the best medicine for her. "I'm faster, slightly stronger, my mind works a bit quicker. Doctors say I use more of my brain capacity than a normal human."

"Wow."

Kerry shrugged again. She really didn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, none of that matters, so forget we had this conversation. I'm here. SG-1 will live. The universe will be safe. End of story. What I can do or why is of no consequence."

Daniel looked put off but he shook the feeling, understanding Kerry's position in the matter. "Does Sam know?"

"No!" Kerry panicked. She lowered her voice when Janet and Sam looked over with concern. "And she can't know either. She will know in my own time, of course, but not now. The consequences to the timeline would be heinous! Please, you cannot tell anyone what I just told you. _Please_, promise me."

"I won't. I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

Kerry let out a shakey breath. She'd just have to trust him not to let it slip. She knew he'd never tell them intentionally.


	5. Part 5 - Admissions

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 5**

If she had to be honest she would admit to having a crush on the upcoming artist. Her mothers would say it was a school girl crush, as it usually was, but this was different and she couldn't quite work out how. It frustrated her trying to figure it out so she would just give up and say it's because she's in the past and Jordan would be way too old when she got back to her own time.

Tonight was Jordan's exhibition and Kerry was actually feeling nervous about it. When Janet asked her about it Kerry said she was feeling nervous because she'd never been to an exhibition before and didn't know what to expect.

"So you can go fight deadly alien races but you're scared about going to an art show?" Janet laughed.

"I'm not scared." Kerry said with dignity.

Janet smiled, "Then wipe that frown off your face and be glad I'm letting you go."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kerry saluted. She then turned back towards the stairs, "Hurry up squirt!"

"Who are you calling squirt?" Cassie yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

Kerry grinned when Cassie came to next her, "You."

"But I'm your older sister." Cassie tried to get the upper hand.

"Not yet, you're not." Kerry winked.

The drive there was pretty mundane. Cassie was prattling on about school, with Sam and Janet listening in rapture. Sam didn't know it yet, but this was one of those happiest moments in her life that she'll look back on when she is in peril. She had told Kerry once that whenever she was in a dangerous situation her sole thought was to make it back safely to her family: Janet and Cassie. And now her.

Kerry sat in the back with Cassie and tried to listen as much as she could. She wasn't used to Cassie talking about school, but rather her very fulfilling career. Of course she'd never tell the others what that was.

When they arrived they paid the $10 entry fee each and walked inside. Cassie was the first to speak, "Wow! I knew Jordan could paint but these are amazing!"

"She's very talented," Janet added.

Sam nodded in agreement

Kerry was mesmerised. Jordan was indeed very talented. The quality of the artwork displayed around the walls of the gallery was outstanding, and the tingling sensation heightened the excitement. Kerry ignored the goose bumps and walked over to the nearest painting, leaving the others to browse at their own leisure. It was a landscape scene, with tones of red and brown mainly. The sparse trees stood tall and defiant, reaching out to the sky with branch and leaves alike. Upon closer inspection it wasn't painted but drawn with pastels.

The next painting in the sequence along the walls had similar tones, but it was of a forest fire. Under the acrylic painting was a title of '_Rejuvenation_', with accompanying text that explained that the natural Australian bushland required a periodic cleansing with fire, and that some of the plants couldn't grow unless the heat of the fire broke their seed pods open.

Kerry continued to look at each painting in detail, taking the time to examine the intricate similarities and differences in technique between each. She had never thought herself an art critic but she was extremely fascinated with Jordan's work. It was like each painting was real, and if she looked at the landscape works long enough she almost felt as if she was there.

After a while Kerry felt a presence near her. She looked around and found Jordan watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. Kerry smiled and Jordan came to stand next to her.

"What do you think?" Jordan asked, indicating the painting Kerry was looking at. It was an abstract painting. The flowing watercolours on the canvas appeared to dance to music only the vibrant hues could hear.

Kerry considered it with her head to the side then looked into Jordan's eyes, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yes." Kerry said and nodded without hesitation.

Jordan beamed, "I'm glad. I'm also glad you could make it. I'll have to thank Janet later."

Kerry grinned, "I made her a deal."

Jordan raised her eyebrows in question.

"I won't go getting hurt again, and she lets me come tonight. I feel I'm the winner out of that one."

Jordan laughed, "Yes, it does seem that way."

"What is your inspiration?" Kerry indicated the numerous masterpieces around her. She had been dying to ask.

Jordan frowned slightly as she took a moment to think how to phrase her answer. "Many things. Life. Death. Love. Loss. Take that one there for example," she pointed at '_Rejuvenation_'. "The bush must be burnt for it to survive. I've never seen such a beautiful contradiction elsewhere."

"Have you been there? To Australia?"

Jordan winked, "Not in this life."

Kerry smirked in response. "How 'new age' of you."

"I, um, was wondering something…" Jordan started fidgeting with the hem of her white blouse. She was also wearing black suit pants, Kerry noticed appreciatively.

"Yes?"

Jordan took a breath, "Did you wanna go out some time?"

Kerry just gaped at her.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I'll understand. I just…"

Kerry cut her off. "No. Yes. I mean, yes I'd love to." Kerry stumbled over her words. "But I can't..." She finished lamely.

Jordan looked dejected, "Oh…"

"I want to, I really do. But I can't. I can't explain why either. I wish I could."

"It's ok. It's fine." Jordan looked behind her. "I should continue to mingle. Potential buyers and all. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Bye"

"Jordan!" Kerry called but Jordan didn't stop. Kerry watched as Jordan joined a group of people looking at an arctic landscape and joined in the discussion. All Kerry could do was stand there and try to calm her breathing.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry had been quiet all evening, went to bed as soon as they had got home, and barely spoke at breakfast. Sam was worried.

"Janet?" Sam followed Janet and Cassie out the front to the driveway. Janet was taking Cassie to a friend's place for a sleepover.

Janet turned to Sam and frowned at the look on the physicist's face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about Kerry." Sam shrugged.

Janet nodded, "She _has_ been rather quiet. But she gets that way. Knowing what she's gone through I don't blame her."

Sam looked at the ground, "I know."

"Hey," Janet put her hand on Sam's arm. "Why don't you try talking to her? Take her for a walk. A _short_ walk. A little fresh air might do her good."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Janet. You always know the right thing to do." Sam turned and walked back inside, leaving Janet smiling lopsidedly in her wake.

Kerry heard the car pull out of the drive while she pretended to be asleep on the lounge. She heard Sam come in and sit on the arm of the lounge. She felt fingers on the bottom of her feet, tickling to get a response. Kerry held on as long as she could before she pulled her leg away from Sam.

"Cut it out mum! That tickles!"

"That was the idea." Sam grinned, "Now come on, we're going for a walk."

"A walk? Do we have to? I'm tired."

"Don't argue. Doctors orders."

Kerry snorted and grumbled words of protest as she sat and up slowly got to her feet. "'Doctors orders' my arse. I bet 'Doctor' doesn't necessary mean M.D…."

Sam laughed. She gathered her mobile and keys while Kerry put on some shoes. She waited for Kerry at the door and opened it to let her daughter through when she approached. Kerry walked right through the door and down the steps without a word or glance to Sam. Sam followed her and they settled into a steady pace along the sidewalk.

They walked for some time in a reasonably comfortable silence. Sam watched Kerry out of the corner of her eye. Once Kerry had calmed down about going for a walk she seemed to be enjoying it. Every now and then she'd take a really deep breath, as if enjoying the fresh air. She also looked around with a constant look of wonder on her face.

When Kerry caught Sam watching her she gave a small smile, "It looks so different."

"I can imagine many things must be different where you're from, _when_ you're from."

Kerry nodded.

"What's been on your mind? You've been very quiet since last night. Did something happen?" Sam asked, her voice full of concern.

Kerry frowned. She wasn't sure if she should tell her mother about it, or how much if she did. Sam in her time definitely wouldn't freak out about her daughter being asked out by another female, but this one was far from declaring her lesbian desires. Plus, add in the fact that Jordan was from this time and not her own and the fat lady might as well just sing now!

Sam watched the emotions play on Kerry's face. Patience wasn't one of her well known traits, but she tried to remain quiet.

"Ah…" Kerry hesitated. "I, um, well… you see… Um, Jordan asked me out last night."

Sam's eyes opened wide in shock. "She what?"

"She asked me out. On a date. Well, I think it was intended to be a date. We didn't exactly discuss the intricate details of it."

Sam swallowed. She wasn't sure how she should handle this. "What did you say?"

"No. Of course." Kerry looked uncomfortable, and a little disappointed.

"But…?"

Kerry shrugged and refused to meet Sam's eyes, "…I wanted to say yes."

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked before her brain supplied her with the answer.

Kerry snorted. "As if I could! I'm from the future, in case you didn't remember. And that's just the start of a very long list why I couldn't." Kerry clenched her jaw to fight off the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just… it's hard."

Sam put her arm around Kerry's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "I know. I'm sorry too. I wish I could make everything better. I suppose that's what being a mum is all about. It's been less than a week since I found out. You'll have to cut me a little slack."

Kerry chuckled. "You've practically been a mother since Cassie came to Earth."

Sam waved in dismissal. "That was Janet. I just helped where I could."

"So modest, but so wrong."

Sam looked at Kerry, who returned the glance with a seemingly innocent look.

"Can you not tell Janet please? About Jordan. I don't think she'd take it too well."

"Are you saying Janet's homophobic?" Sam asked in alarm.

"No! Of course not!" Kerry said a little too quickly. "I just don't think she'd appreciate me wanting to date her neighbour who will be old enough to be my mother."

"Ah, I see your point there." Sam nodded in agreement. "Well, your secret is safe with me."

Kerry smiled warmly, "Thanks mum."

"So you like her then?"

"Who?"

"Jordan."

Kerry scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, yeah. I do." Kerry shrugged again. She was glad her shoulder felt much better. "You know how it is. You just fall for someone, the actual person. Not what they look like on the outside. Although, I'm not saying that Jordan isn't a very beautiful woman, I'm just saying she's a great person. What's not to like?"

Sam frowned a little. "I didn't think of it that way before."

"You should try it some time. It's very liberating."

"And very mature."

Kerry smiled, "I try."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

On Monday morning Kerry and Cassie sat at the kitchen table chatting away about Jordan's artworks. They described their favourites and what they liked about each one, in detail, much to Sam and Janet's amusement. Sam cooked omelettes for breakfast while Janet got ready for work. Janet watched her two daughters with affection. She was going to love being a mother to both Cassie and Kerry, one day. If only she could give Sam a goodbye kiss on her way to work, Janet teasingly thought to herself.

Janet was pulled out of her fantasy when she saw Kerry lean back and stretch her arms slowly into the air. "Don't do that!"

Everyone froze. Since Janet was looking at Kerry she asked with a guilty, "Do what?"

"Don't stretch like that. Are you trying to damage the repair going on in your ribs?"

"No…" Kerry said cautiously. "It actually doesn't hurt that much. It feels a little stiff, but it's not that painful."

Janet looked at Kerry doubtfully.

"Seriously. It doesn't." Kerry put her arms down and smiled reassuringly. "I guess I forgot to mention that I heal a little faster than normal, admittedly I'm a little surprised myself at how fast this time, but the pain's going away so why question it, right?"

Janet and Sam shared a wary and concerned look. Sam was shocked by this information. "You heal faster? How?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Kerry struggled to come up with a response that wasn't lying, but wasn't telling the truth either. "I, um, I'm not _100%_ sure. But don't worry, it's nothing bad. My body mending a little quicker is a good thing. I'm not as afraid of paper cuts as some people. Of course, Daniel and _especially_ Siler will go unmentioned in that department."

Sam knew Kerry wasn't telling them all she knew. She would just have to leave it for now and maybe ask again when they were alone. Kerry having the ability to heal faster than the average human certainly unnerved her. Could it be because she was once host to Jolinar? Could it be the chemical that was released into her body from the Antanik Armband? Could it be something else she wasn't aware of?


	6. Part 6 - Window of Opportunity

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 6**

"Kerry, please take a seat." General Hammond indicated the seats on the other side of his desk. Kerry and Janet took the two available seats and Sam stood behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Sir." Kerry answered surely. This time the General believed her. It had been several weeks since Kerry first came through the Stargate, and she was indeed looking better.

"Good." He nodded. "I suppose now is the time you'd like to start accompanying SG-1 on their missions."

"Yes, Sir." Kerry smiled slightly. "From what we worked out before I came here the enemy will strike some time soon. I do have a more accurate idea of when that will be but I cannot make that known until that time. SG-1 will most likely gather when that will be from my more alert behaviour."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I would like to join them starting from their next mission so they have a chance to get accustomed to my presence without including me. They cannot change anything because of my being here."

"So we're meant to ignore you?" Sam asked.

"Effectively, yes. You know that better than the others." Kerry turned back to the General, "My point exactly why they need time to adjust to this before… before the time comes."

General Hammond gave a slight nod and then looked to the shortest woman in the room, "Doctor, is Kerry medically fit for duty?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, Sir. Although her ribs are still mending they are causing significantly less discomfort and no longer inhibiting her movement. Her shoulder has completely recovered, and the concussion is long gone."

The General nodded and was silent for a moment. "Kerry I am assigning you to SG-1 in a purely observational capacity. Effective immediately. The next mission is scheduled for 0900 tomorrow."

Kerry beamed, "Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed." General Hammond smiled at the future family.

Janet and Kerry gripped hands momentarily before standing. Kerry was pulled into a hug by Sam. Both Hammond and Janet were happily surprised to see the affection.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack looked at the burning mass in the sky through his sunglasses and a second pair of lenses, "Is it supposed to be doing that?"

Sam glanced up from the equipment she was working on, "It's a coronal mass emission. Like a giant solar flare."

They were on P4X-639, a planet that was originally inhabited by the Ancients. The planet was currently experiencing a periodic astronomic storm.

"But it's safe, right?" Jack asked with uncertainty.

"Well, that's what this equipment is designed to find out. Apart from disrupting the planet's magnetic field, it might cause a significant increase in surface radiation."

Jack blinked at her behind his glasses, "But it's safe, right?"

Kerry, who was sitting behind the Stargate, tried her hardest to stifle the giggles and outright laughter that threatened to escape. If he had paid more attention during the briefing he might have known what was going on. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what Sam and Teal'c were doing rather than what was going to happen. There was only one slight change she was going to make but now was not the time.

Sam nodded, "As long as we don't stay here too long, yes, Sir."

"Anyone explain that to Daniel?" Jack looked in the direction of where the archeologist was tracing patterns on the ruin walls.

Jack continued to look at the sky and distant horizon while Sam and Teal'c finished setting up the equipment. Kerry deliberately kept out of their way so the mission timing wasn't affected by her presence.

A little time later Sam announced, "All set up, Sir."

"Good. Let's hit it!" Jack stood up and grabbed the radio on his left shoulder, "Daniel. Let's go home." No response. "Daniel?"

They headed towards the alter. The sound of electricity crackling caused them to pause and look around.

"O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, I hear it."

Kerry looked around and could see the electrical current along the large pillars at the end of a row of smaller ones that lined the path from the Stargate. It was scarily beautiful, Kerry thought. They all watched in horror as the current shot through the smaller pillars, hitting the Stargate and making the chevrons flicker and lock. The wormhole opened and _kawoosh_ed towards the four soldiers. They ducked in time for it to go over their heads before retreating back to a closed gate. Electricity still urged and crackled around the Stargate.

"Are you doing this?" Jack yelled as they approached the ruins.

Malakai turned to look at Jack from his position in front of the alter, "Stay away!"

It was then that Sam saw Daniel lying on the ground behind the big pillar on the right, "Daniel!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded as Kerry went to Daniel's side with Sam.

"Stay back!"

Jack and Teal'c struggled with Malakai briefly before Kerry leapt up to help them. A beam of bright hot energy engulfed them as they continued to fight the alien archeologist.

"Kerry!" Sam yelled in alarm.

There was a blinding flash of light.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. That just happens to be the way _I_ feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked confused, shocked, and like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

Daniel shared a look with Sam that said 'he wasn't listening… again' then looked back at Jack. "What do you think?"

Jack looked between Daniel, Sam, and Kerry, clearly not knowing what was going on. His spoonful of fruit loops was still held in his hand. Once more Kerry tried not to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Sam leant forward on the table so her elbows and forearms were resting on it next to her plate, "Colonel? Is something wrong?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Jack was acting very strangely, Sam was concerned, and the young Kerry appeared to be biting her lip. He looked back at Jack and frowned.

"Maybe." Jack admitted quietly.

Jack looked down at his fruit loops, confusion etched into his face.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

A thermal image of a sun was displayed on a screen that Sam was standing next to. General Hammond, Daniel and Kerry sat on one side of the briefing table, while Jack and Teal'c sat on the other.

"Two weeks ago SG-15 took these images of solar activity on P4X-639. Analysis of the data indicates a steady increase in the intensity. Now, if I'm right, the explosions that we're witnessing here are just the precursor to an exponentially greater violent ejection."

"Major Carter? Have we not previously been briefed concerning this matter?" Teal'c asked calmly with only a slight hint of confusion.

Jack looked at Teal'c behind him, "I was just gonna say that."

"Sir?" Sam asked with concern.

"You wanna go to the planet, set up some kind of remote observatory."

Sam frowned and stepped forward, "Yes."

Jack gave a nod, "We just did that."

"No we didn't." Daniel injected.

Teal'c looked stoically at Daniel, "I believe we did, Daniel Jackson."

General Hammond looked at Teal'c, "No, Teal'c. That's what this briefing is about."

"I distinctly remember sitting here listening to Carter prattle on about solar activity and a ... corona ... something." Jack tried to explain.

"Coronal mass emissions. I was just about to bring it up." Sam continued to frown.

Jack looked relieved and gestured to Sam, "There you go. How would I know that?"

Having a blonde moment she began, but frowned again as her words didn't even make sense to her, "Maybe you read my report?"

Daniel looked up at her suspecting she had one of her _extremely_ rare blonde moments. He lifted up his blue briefing folder and tapped in on the table, "Maybe he _read_ your _report_?" He lifted his eyebrows in a skeptical question way, trying to impart how ridiculous Sam's inference was, then squinted at Jack.

Kerry made a sound and covered her mouth.

Jack glared at Daniel briefly then looked around before he insisted, "I'm telling you guys, we've done this before."

Like a true friend that he was Teal'c said further, "I am in agreement with O'Neill. I am experiencing a great deal of familiarity with these events."

The base alarm went off and an announcement could be heard. "_Unscheduled off world activation_."

"Kerry?" The General asked for an explanation. She just shrugged in response.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Two weeks ago SG-15…"

Jack slammed his briefing folder on the table and cut her off, "We've done this!"

Daniel was getting annoyed at Jack's strange behaviour. He turned a page in the briefing folder and smiled sarcastically at Jack, "We do this every day."

"I'm not talking about briefings in general, Daniel. I'm talking about _this_ briefing! I'm talking about _this day_!" Jack used his hands in emphasise his point.

General Hammond, Sam and Daniel exchanged wary and confused looks. Kerry wouldn't make eye contact, instead looking at her briefing folder.

Teal'c had his hands clasped in front of him, and without looking stated, "Colonel O'Neill is correct. Events do appear to be repeating themselves."

Jack sported an 'I told you so' look.

"Since when?" Daniel frowned.

Jack answered, "Since we went to P4X-639."

Sam took a few steps forward, "We haven't been to P4X-639."

"Yes we have." Jack pointed at Daniel, ""No, we haven't." That's what you were gonna say." Jack nodded knowingly.

Daniel frowned at Jack, "Of course that's what I was gonna say."

"Ok! Bad example." Jack waved his hand in dismissal.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The silence was awkward. Jack didn't know what to say, and Kerry couldn't say anything. Time and time again Daniel asked Jack what he thought, and Jack never answered the question. Occasionally he'd say 'Ask me tomorrow.' Sometimes he'd just get up and walk off. No matter what he did Kerry had to play along until him and/or Teal'c told the others they were stuck in a time loop. Only then could she do her own thing.

Today was slightly different.

"I'm going to find Teal'c." Jack said as he pushed his fruit loops away with pure disgust apparent on his face. He stood and walked out without another word to the two shocked members of SG-1.

Daniel was confused but was the first to recover, "What did I say?"

Sam shrugged then looked at Kerry, who also shrugged.

Kerry went through the motions; following Daniel and Sam to the briefing room, listening to Teal'c and Jack's exasperated explanation of the time loop, all the debate and discussion as to its possibility. Only when they got sent to the infirmary, like every other loop, could she slip out while the others were distracted. Normally she would just hang around the base learning bits and pieces. Today, however, she planned on paying someone a visit. She had debated with herself for a few loops whether or not she would or should do this, but in the end she gave in.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry could hear footsteps approaching the door. She nervously tried to straighten the clothes she was wearing. She had grabbed some jeans and a shirt from Sam's locker before leaving the base. Luckily they were a similar build.

When the door opened she was welcomed with a smile that could brighten the darkest of days. Kerry's mind suddenly went blank, and the words she had rehearsed in the car were the first to go. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Jordan was wearing a multi-coloured figure-enhancing dress that flowed to just below her knees, and on an angle. With the light shining into the doorway Kerry could have sworn Jordan was glowing.

Jordan's smile turned to one of wicked amusement, "Want to come in, or are you going to gape at me all day?"

"Ah…" Kerry swallowed. "Hi."

"Hi." Jordan smiled.

Kerry paused. "I, um, I… wanted to see how the rest of the exhibition went?"

"It went well. I sold a few pieces, had some requests, some rejections." Jordan gave a light shrug, "All in all it was an alright night."

"Good. That's good. I'm glad. Very glad…" Kerry's mind was working overtime trying to remember how she wanted to word her question. "I, um, I was wondering… Um. Are you hungry?" That was not it.

"I could be. What do you propose?" Jordan replied playfully.

Kerry swallowed audibly. "Food?"

"It's a start. What kind of food?"

A look of panic crossed Kerry's face. How could Jordan appear so calm? "Thai?"

Jordan smirked to hide her growing excitement. "Make that Chinese and you've got yourself a date."

Kerry grinned like an idiot, and when she got her senses back she clasped her hands together and bowed.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Fortunately Kerry already knew where the person in question was, so when Jack and Teal'c (really Jack) suggested they'd like to pay a few people a visit, Senator Kinsey being at the top of their list, she was more than happy to lend a little hand.

"From what I remember he was in the area around this time. Meetings of some kind up north I believe." Kerry said offhandedly, trying not to sound too interested. From what she'd heard from her family she wasn't too fond of the man either.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Kerry shrugged. "I could take you there if you'd like."

"_Really_!?"

Kerry nodded.

"Let's go then!" Jack grinned and leapt out of his chair. "Come on T, we have a score to settle!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"So what are we going to do to him today?" Jack asked excitedly.

A few times now they had tracked down Kinsey in Centennial. Each time they took great pleasure in publicly torturing him in a new and inventive way. First time Jack announced to the press conference that he interrupted that he was Kinsey's secret lover and they were adopting a child together. His wife was quite shocked to hear this. Second time Teal'c reminded Kinsey of his challenge two and a half years ago, and that now he would face him. Teal'c picked him up and threw him into the crowd of reporters, who loved every minute of the action. Teal'c then proceeded to block every attempt the man made to hit him back, knocking him into the crowd every few attempts. Jack held his P90 to make sure no one interfered.

Kerry broke the thoughtful silence, "We could tie him up and raise him on that flag pole in his underwear until he admits to crude sexual acts with Maybourne?"

Slowly a mischievous grin grew on Jack's face. "I like it!"

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement, and to hide the small smile on his own face.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry had cornered Daniel as soon as she got the chance. She still couldn't get the accent right. "Can you say it again, slowly?"

"It's mainly _what_ you say, not _how_ you say it. I'm sure whoever it is will be amused either way."

"But Daniel!" Kerry whined. "I need to get it right! I'm my mother's daughter: a perfectionist."

Daniel sighed, "Oh, alright. One more time."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry and Jordan were in a nice Italian restaurant in Centennial. The drive there had been filled with comfortable small talk. Kerry was definately falling for Jordan. She knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself. After the pain of losing everyone this was one of the few moments when she was almost happy again, because she could almost forget. This was their third 'first' date, and Kerry was enjoying the distraction from her mission. Jordan seemed to be having a good time too in Kerry's opinion.

"So the Captain says to his men 'Can you believe the nerve of that guy?'" Kerry finished her joke, flawlessly imitating a Russian accent.

Jordan had been smirking the whole time and finally lost it. She laughed whole-heartily, and Kerry joined her. It had taken three loops for Kerry to learn that joke and get the accents right. She'd have to thank Daniel later, although she probably won't tell him what for.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from across the road. Kerry knew what it was and grinned in anticipation. She'd overheard Jack's plan on her way out of the base and couldn't bring herself to miss this, or her date with Jordan, so she combined the two. Jordan looked at her in alarm and Kerry smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok. It was just a stun grenade." Kerry stood up, "I'm going to go check it out."

Jordan remained seated, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I want to know what Jack is up to."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. We work with him. He's up to something." Kerry smiled, "I'll be back shortly, I promise."

Jordan looked uncertain for a moment. "I'm coming with you," she stood and left a few bills on the table, including a decent tip. She took Kerry's hand and grinned at the look that passed Kerry's face at the contact. "Lead the way, Soldier."

Kerry took a moment to swallow and become accustomed to the tingling sensation, "We'll go around the back."

They quickly crossed the road due to a lapse in traffic and went down an alleyway to the side of the conference building. Some distance down Kerry stopped at a brown metal door and let go of Jordan's hand to open it. It opened to reveal a dark corridor which Kerry and Jordan walked down, Kerry very confident in her stride. When they entered the conference room all the occupants bar two were lying unconscious on the floor. Teal'c picked up a Goa'uld stun grenade.

Jack spun around alert. "Kerry! What are you doing here?"

Kerry tried to look innocent, "I was across the street when I heard the grenade. I came to check out what was going on. I figured it was you."

"You did? How?"

"The current situation, plus I remembered where Kinsey was at this time. _Is_…"

Jordan leant close to Kerry's ear and whispered, "What's going on?"

Kerry winked at Jack and then looked at Jordan, "I think Jack here is taking that nasty looking guy in for questioning. He's a very dangerous man because of his stupidity and lack of regard for anyone else but himself. Good thing Jack and Teal'c are here to take care of it."

"That's right." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Teal'c slightly inclined his head.

"Well, since you guys have everything under control we're going to head off." Kerry gave them the thumbs up. "I hear there's a good movie on around the corner."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry sat in the commissary playing with a cube of blue jelly. She was lost in thought. _How did they do it? How _could _they do it_? She started tapping her spoon on the side of the glass bowl. Slowly she stopped tapping and put the spoon down on the table next to her bowl. She gradually sat up straight as realisation dawned on her. _There is only one thing that would have given them advantage over SG-1… _

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"You're a bit quiet today."

Kerry frowned, "I am?"

Jordan nodded, "I mean, you're quiet for someone who was bouncing to go on a picnic."

"Oh…" Kerry thought. "I suppose I've just got a lot on my mind. I feel comfortable around you, and it's so peaceful here, I guess my mind was just running wild."

They were in a large clearing in the mountains lying beside each other on a blanket. Kerry had prepared the picnic before going to pick Jordan up from her home. Jordan was wearing jeans and a light blue button up shirt, compared to Kerry's plain black shirt and a pair of Sam's jeans.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things I can't explain," Kerry sighed. "Especially on a first date."

"Work?"

Kerry nodded.

"Maybe if you just explain some of it, the part that's bothering you the most, and we could work out a solution together." Jordan laid her hand on Kerry's, not removing it when Kerry flinched slightly at the small shock.

Kerry thought for a moment about the time loop and being relatively consequence free. Maybe she could confide in Jordan. It was probably the only chance she was going to get to be honest about her life and what she did.

"Maybe you're right. It's not like you're going to tell anyone, knowing it's top secret and all."

Jordan smiled warmly, "Start at the beginning."

"The beginning… Well that would be the war."

"War?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Yes. But the average Joe doesn't know anything about this so just pretend I'm talking about a story or fanciful fiction. It would take too long to explain _everything_."

"Ok." Jordan nodded and made a show of zipping her lips with her other hand.

Kerry looked at the clouds through the canopy, not really seeing anything in particular. "The war… It started by accident really. We were exploring some planet, met with the locals, and refused to help them in their quest to annihilate a neighbouring peaceful and defenceless species. They didn't take that too well, and declared war on us too. The world's best diplomats were unsuccessful, and the rest is history. Well, it will be history."

Kerry paused and frowned, "I'm a bit of a geek, to be honest. I get that from my mum. I like to dabble a little with inventions and adapting alien technology. A year or so back I was completely absorbed in my latest doohickie: a phase shifter. Basically it turns the wearer invisible. We'd had alien ones for years, but I was so close to finally developing a human made one, without the draw backs of previous prototypes."

"One day we were on a simple recon mission, liaising with the inhabitants of a mineral rich planet, scoping out their willingness to trade with us. Anyway, at some point we were betrayed and the enemy I mentioned before came to our camp to get us. Luckily we'd sat up a warning system as normal. When fighting the enemy it was almost an unspoken rule that you win or die, because the alternative was worse, so we were told to be alert at all times. They had a knack for torture, you see." Kerry shuddered, "It was a fierce battle, and the second worse thing in my life happened: …I was captured."

Jordan closed her eyes tightly, fighting images of hooded figures torturing the younger girl.

"After a few days, whether it was 10 or 20 I still have no idea, I was rescued. My parents fought tooth and nail to get the mission approved by SGC command. There were casualties on both sides, but the flakey bastards lost more!" Kerry wiped a tear from her cheek and turned her hand to hold Jordan's.

"The torture wasn't the worst thing. I did something stupid, something I was always told not to do. Now I know why."

"What did you do?" Jordan whispered.

"I had taken my research notes with me. The diagrams, the calculations, it was all there! They took everything from the camp when they captured me, including my notes. I thought they wouldn't be able to translate it, that they didn't have the know how to build it, but it was always at the back of my mind. It was so stupid to take it!" Kerry yelled angrily at herself and sat up, holding her face in her hands.

Jordan sat up too and put her arms around Kerry. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"It _is_ my fault!" Kerry insisted. "The only way the enemy could kill SG-1 was if they had a tactical advantage. Being invisible is the perfect one! If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have killed SG-1! It's my fault they're dead! It's my fault they're _all_ dead!"

Kerry couldn't go on. She broke down from all the pent up guilt. Jordan held her as her body shook with pain-filled sobs. Even Jordan had tears streaming down her face at Kerry's anguish. All she wanted to do was take the pain away.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry was sitting in the commissary looking thoughtful. She didn't even look up until Teal'c asked if he could join her. She just nodded absently in response and fiddled with the salt shaker.

"Is anything amiss, Kerry?" Teal'c enquired gently.

"Oh Teal'c," Kerry sighed. "Everything is amiss."

"I have found that the Tau'ri can create a solution with ease if the problem is discussed aloud."

Kerry thought for a moment, "It's different seeing you without hair."

Teal'c remained silent.

"I wish I could tell you."

Teal'c inclined his head in understanding. "Are you not seeing your friend today?"

Kerry shook her head, "Not today."

"Perhaps you will be happier in the next loop."

Kerry looked up, surprised. On second thoughts she shouldn't have been surprised that Teal'c had worked it out. He was very observant. "Does Jack know?"

"I believe not."

"Please don't tell him. He'll want me to stop this, but I can't change the timeline more than I already have." Kerry's shoulders sagged, "I just wanted to remember everything that happened. And maybe with extra time I could deal with my demons."

"Perhaps you could discuss what is troubling you with someone who cannot remember the time loops." Teal'c suggested as he stood up to leave. "Perhaps your friend."

And with that he left, leaving Kerry with her mind reeling. She had confided in Jordan two loops ago, and had spent the last loop hiding in Sam's lab pulling apart and reassembling a naquada reactor, needing something to focus on other than the big black ball of guilt growing and eating away inside her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry cleared her throat to get Sam's attention. They were in the control room. Sam was running a random dialling sequence to determine how this time loop was affecting the Stargate.

"I don't suppose you could just tell me how to stop it?"

Kerry shook her head apologetically, "Sorry, mum."

Sam sighed, "It was worth a try."

"Can I see you outside for a second please?"

"Sure." Sam followed Kerry into the empty corridor outside the control room. "What's wrong?"

Kerry took a deep breath. "If I drew something for you, and explained how it worked, could you help me work out how to jam it?"

"What is it?"

Kerry looked at her feet, and said very quietly, "A phase shifter…"

"Phase…? You mean it shifts something out of phase, rendering it invisible to the naked eye?"

Kerry nodded.

"The T.E.R.s can do that. We used them to find the Reetou and Niirti."

Kerry shook her head, "I designed it so that doesn't work."

"You designed it?"

Kerry nodded shyly, still fascinated with her boots.

"My daughter's a genius!" Sam exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh! It's a secret." Kerry smiled, finally looking Sam in the eye.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry rewrote the program for the third time. She had started her project by explaining her device in as much detail as she could to Sam, and then they began to locate the bits they thought they might need. Now Kerry began every loop by collecting those bits and continuing to develop her prototype. Sam mainly helped late in the loop, after she worked out she couldn't stop the loop by herself.

Today Kerry would begin testing.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry decided to take a break from her project. This time she and Jordan were on a mission to visit all the art galleries in Colorado Springs in the one day. On their last 'first' date Kerry had told Jordan all about her childhood. It was good to talk about it. She even told her about the time she had created a laser knife using a few everyday items.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam sat in the commissary pushing around the blue jelly that lay in her bowl. She was distracted. Jack had been doing the strangest things this morning. He was riding his bike through the base, playing golf through the Stargate, and he even beat up Siler! When she had asked him why he was doing it, he said he was in a time loop and he could do anything he wanted. What he did then shocked her the most: he kissed her.

Now Sam didn't know what to think. She had thought she had stronger feeling for her commanding officer, but now she wasn't sure. Before, when they were stuck on either side of a force shield in the Goa'uld facility, she knew there was something more between them, he had just proved that, but was she ok with that? The kiss wasn't as fulfilling as she imagined it would be. Just as she started to imagine a faceless pair of soft and healing hands roam over her body she was begrudgingly brought back to reality. Teal'c sat on the chair across from her and tilted his head with curiosity. Sam just looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Is it true? Can you really do anything without consequences?" Sam asked quietly.

"Indeed it is, Major Carter. In fact I have just come from sending a rather abusive message to Colonel Maybourne. It was… most gratifying." Teal'c replied, his lips curling slightly.

"Any response yet?" Sam grinned.

"Not as yet."

"Damn, eh?"

"You did not answer my original question, Major Carter."

"Oh, right, that… Well, umm… Jack kissed me…" Sam squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the memory.

"He has deep feelings for you."

"I know. And I thought I felt the same. But I don't think I do now."

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I guess I knew it could never work but I had my dreams, but when he kissed me it just didn't feel right." Sam sighed with frustration. "I wish I knew who Kerry's other parent was so I could at least know who I'm supposed to be with."

"Kerry cannot tell you."

Sam rubbed her face, "I know, Teal'c, I know."

"I am sure you will know the answer when the time is right. Until then all you can do is follow your heart." Teal'c stood and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Sam looked at him, surprised by his show of affection. She smiled with appreciation and then he walked away. Sam knew Janet wouldn't tell her. Her thoughts blurred with her vision. She remembered how happy she was staying with Janet and looking after Kerry and Cassie. It was almost like she had a family. She wondered if she would ever feel that again.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry was taking this loop off. It had been several since she had seen Jordan, and although she was very focused on building a jamming device for the phase shifter she was constantly thinking about her. When Jordan opened the door was once again wearing the multi-coloured dress that Kerry was quite fond of. Jordan smiled, evidently happy to see her visitor.

"Hi!"

"Hey," Kerry smiled confidently. "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Jordan pretended to consider Kerry's offer. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of getting some fish and chips and having a picnic at the park around the corner. The one with swings."

Jordan giggled, "I'd love to. Shall we go now?"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry had Siler helping her test the jamming device she was _trying_ to develop. So far he had been shot twice and zapped several meters three times now. Kerry helped him up, again.

"Sorry," she repeated. "You know, Siler, you land really well."

Siler brushed himself off. "Yeah, Doctor Fraiser said I must have been a stunt co-ordinator in a past life."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

O'Malley's was busy for lunch time. Kerry and Jordan got the last available table for two. They browsed the menu and eventually ordered a steak each, Kerry with a side of vegetables and Jordan with salad. They made general small talk; about art, military life, music, movies. Kerry had spent a little time researching the current musical and theatrical trends.

"So, how's your top secret mission going?" Jordan asked off-handedly.

Kerry's head snapped up. "What?"

"Whatever it is you're doing… How is it going?"

"Ah… not well?" Kerry faltered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Kerry shrugged.

"I just thought it was good, or even finished, since you came over today…"

"Right. Yes. Um, no." Kerry frowned. Her speech problem around Jordan was annoying. She took a deep breath. "I'm from the future, which is why I shouldn't be here. With you."

"The future?" Jordan asked sceptically.

"Yep."

"Huh…"

"And you wanna know something really funny?" Kerry laughed. "I don't even now how to get back! Well, to be accurate, I know _how_, I just don't know _when_. We were a little too distracted to find a suitable flare to enable my return. Although none of that matters if I don't save SG-1, which is looking very unlikely at this stage."

Jordan stared at Kerry.

"Sorry…" Kerry scratched her neck nervously. "Feeling a wee bit stressed at the moment…"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Teal'c, how are you this loop?" Kerry asked with joy she didn't feel.

Teal'c stood beside Kerry and looked at the array of technology on her workbench in front of her. "I am well, Kerry. How is your progress?"

"No luck so far," Kerry sighed.

Teal'c remained silent.

Kerry turned to look at him and frowned. "You don't usually visit me. How come you're not off with Jack learning Ancient or playing golf through the Stargate?"

"In a previous loop O'Neill kissed Major Carter."

Kerry's eyes went wide.

"She then confided in me that she was uncomfortable with this. O'Neill is not your father." Teal'c raised his eyebrow when the colour drained from Kerry's face. "Am I mistaken?"

"Um, no, you're right," Kerry stammered. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Teal'c bowed his head, "I will not."

Kerry rubbed her face with both hands and groaned in frustration. "Do I want to know if you've figured it out?"

Teal'c stayed silent once more.

Kerry looked up at him again, this time with a hint of hope. "Who?"

Teal'c mouth formed the slightest of smiles, "The only person who Major Carter trusts completely: Doctor Fraiser."

Kerry let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Finally her secret was out, more than she had thought it would, and she was actually relieved. Teal'c has always been a trusted friend to her, and she was grateful to have him to confide in now.

"Only mum, I mean Janet, and General Hammond know. Sam definitely doesn't know and cannot find out either. It will take quite a bit of time for her to realise her feelings. You know how she likes to bottle things up and ignore them."

Teal'c gave a brief nod.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"It doesn't work."

"What doesn't work?" Jordan asked. She had just opened the door to Kerry.

"The jamming device." Kerry walked past Jordan and collapsed onto her lounge. "I can't do a damn thing with this old technology!"

"Old technology?" Jordan sat next to Kerry. "What are you going on about?"

Kerry sighed. "I'm trying to MacGuyver a jamming device to stop the affects of the phase shifter that I invented in the future."

"Have you tried using a toaster?"

Kerry looked at Jordan incredulously. The side of Jordan's mouth twitched. Kerry smiled, and then started laughing. They laughed for a bit, neither one able to maintain a straight face for long. Eventually the frown reappeared on Kerry's face.

"How am I going to stop them if I can't see them?"

"Maybe you'll just have to use your other senses." Jordan stood and held her hand out to Kerry. "Do they have a really bad odour or something?"

Kerry laughed and took Jordan's hand, allowing herself to be pulled into a standing position. "Unfortunately not."

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, but maybe we can come up with a solution over a romantic dinner?" Jordan blushed slightly.

Kerry beamed, "I'd like that. How does Chinese sound?"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Today was the day, or more accurately today was the last time they would loop. Jack and Teal'c had finished the translation and tomorrow they were going to make the General let them end this. Jack was spending one last day playing around the base with Teal'c, while Kerry went to go see Jordan.

She decided on a picnic again, as it was easier to talk that way. Even though Kerry knew no one would remember the conversations they had she still didn't like talking in front of people. They had eaten their ice creams while walking in silence. Jordan kept on glancing at Kerry with concern because she had a sad look in her eyes that was different to when Kerry had declined her offer at the exhibition.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kerry sighed, "I have to say goodbye."

"Are you leaving? I thought that when you came over today that you changed your mind about this, us, and here we are in the nicest park in the state…"

"I know," Kerry rubbed her forehead. "I guess I should probably tell you, again, that Earth has been stuck in a time loop and I've gone on several 'first' dates with you during this, and I've come to really _really_ like you, and I wish I could continue to spend time with you after they stop the loops, but I'm from the future so I can't because when we go back to normal time I need to save SG-1 and then find a way to return home… to my own time. If and when I do you will have aged with the years and such a significant age difference is still frowned upon in society."

Jordan blinked, "Well, if you didn't want to see me again you could have just said so, or not even come over."

Kerry stopped and stared at the hurt look on Jordan's face. She opened her mouth to speak but she knew that nothing she could say would fix things. So instead she did the only thing she knew that would convey just how deeply she had grown to care for Janet's neighbour. Kerry took Jordan's hand, took a step forward and kissed her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Mmm!" Jack moaned as he chewed his mouthful.

"I don't think I've ever seen anybody enjoy oatmeal so much." Daniel winced.

"When you've been eating fruit loops for who knows how long, a little variety helps." He stuffed another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth

"Well, we got a message from the Tok'ra. Apparently, they've been trying to contact us for over 3 months." Sam informed the four at the table.

"Really?" Jack mumbled as he took yet another mouthful.

"Who knows when they first realised that we were cut off? I mean, there's really no way of telling how much time passed." Sam looked at Kerry who couldn't hide the loss in her eyes. Sam wondered what happened for such a change to occur. Kerry had not looked so sad before this time loop fiasco, in fact she had looked quite excited and amused.

"Let me ask you something, in all the time you were ... um ... looping, were you ever tempted to ... uh ... um ... do something crazy? I mean, you could do anything without worrying about consequences?" Daniel pried.

"You know, it's funny, you've asked me that before."

"And?"


	7. Part 7 - Watergate

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 7**

It had been two weeks since SG-1 stopped the time loop. Kerry had stayed on base for the majority of that time. She wanted to stay at home, but she also knew she would give into temptation if she did. As SG-1 and Kerry walked down the hall towards the Embarkation Room Sam explained, "The M.A.L.P. readings indicate a very low UV level. All other indications suggest a positive environment."

"Sounds good." Jack replied.

"It's going to take us two weeks to get the Enkarons fully transplanted." Daniel added.

"If the planet proves to be suitable." Teal'c added further.

"It better be. They're running out of time."

They all lined up in front of the ramp, out of the reach of the _kawoosh_. Jack carefully fixed his cap so it was sitting comfortably. Kerry tapped her foot, as if waiting impatiently for the last chevron to lock. When it didn't Jack and Sam turned to look up at the control room.

Sergeant Davis shook his head and said over the speaker, "_Chevron Seven won't engage_."

SG-1 shared confused looks while Kerry swayed from side to side slowly. Jack turned back to the gate and sighed heavily. Sam silently asked Kerry what was wrong but Kerry just shrugged in response. Sam knew this would be the case so she set off for the control room.

When Sam entered the room Sgt. Davis looked at her, "I don't understand it. The diagnostic shows no problems."

Sam looked at the information on the screen. Everything looked fine. The diagnostic did indeed show that there was nothing wrong. She pressed the microphone button, "Sir, this is going to take a while."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"It looks like there was an energy spike in our power log about eight minutes before we first tried dialing out." Sam explained to the rest of SG-1, General Hammond and Kerry in the control room.

"Ah, correct me if I'm wrong," Daniel frowned. "…but isn't that something we've seen before when another gate is being used on Earth?"

Jack was perched on a console to the side. He leant forward slightly, "Like when Maybourne's N.I.D. guys had the other gate."

"There is no longer a second Stargate on Earth." Teal'c reminded everyone.

General Hammond nodded in agreement, "Ours was destroyed along with Thor's ship."

"But if there was another gate," Sam said, "And its use was responsible for the energy spike there might be a corresponding seismic tremor, like when the gate was found in Antarctica."

A few moments later Sgt. Davis announced, "I've got something."

Jack stood up and looked at the screen while Sam spoke, "There was a minor seismic event that matches the time in our power log exactly."

"Is that Siberia?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, Sir. And there's only one explanation I can think of."

"The Russians have a Stargate?" Daniel asked with concern.

All but Teal'c and Sgt. Davis looked at Kerry for an answer. She stared at them all defiantly and silently dared them to ask her aloud. She was getting a bit annoyed at them for wanting answers they knew she couldn't and wouldn't give. She clenched her jaw and stood at attention facing the General.

"Permission to be dismissed, Sir?"

"Where are you going?" He enquired.

"To the infirmary."

Sam stood up, "Is something wrong?"

"Headache."

General Hammond nodded, "Very well, dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." Kerry gave him a curt nod and walked out, ignoring the looks behind her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The Kuybyshev Airbase was impressive in size. SG-1 and Kerry waited near the Air Force plane. Jack was just starting to fidget when a Russian vehicle pulled up and a woman got out and walked towards them.

"Doctor Markov, I presume." Jack announced.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Doctor, it's an honour," Sam shook Doctor Markov's hand. "I've read your work."

"And I yours, Major Carter. I had hoped we would meet under different circumstances."

"Jack O'Neill," Jack extended his hand.

"Yes," Markov shook the proffered hand. "And Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed slightly.

"And who are you?" Markov asked the figure behind Daniel.

"I'm Kerry. Just ignore me. I'm only here to observe SG-1."

Markov looked wary.

"How do you know about the SGC?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I have read extensive files on all of you." Markov explained. "Nearly all."

"The question was… _how_?" Jack clarified.

"I learned to read English at the age of six. It is not difficult." Markov answered with a slight smirk.

Sam looked amused at Jack, who tried to brush it off by saying, "Russian humour."

"I will tell you what I can on the way." Markov said. She walked around them towards the back of the plane.

Jack and Sam shared a look. Jack squinted as he followed the rest of his team. Kerry didn't know much of this Markov, but so far she was quite impressed by her witty retorts. Not many could face down Jack in that department and win.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Our gate superceded yours as long as the dialing device was connected. We only kept it connected when we were using it to prevent any crossover. It required precise timing, but it worked." Markov explained.

"Till now." Jack reminded them.

"As for the current situation, I really don't know what has happened. There has been no contact with the base since yesterday at 1200 hours."

An Air Force officer walked into the hold, "Sir, we have a visual on the target runway. It appears to be iced over, and there's no response from the control tower."

"We're going to have to jump."

Daniel looked confused, he looked around and pointed to the back, "Out… of… the plane?"

Teal'c also had a confused look, albeit a more subdued one. Sam closed her eyes in frustration and disappointment, and Kerry next to her looked to share similar feelings. Kerry muttered something under her breath and rubbed her face with gloved hands. She had forgotten that tiny detail.

"Can't we just beam down, like in Star Trek?" Kerry joked.

Markov looked directly at Jack, "I'm going with or without you, Colonel."

Jack held her stare, "I suppose you expect my male bravado to kick in right about now."

"I've read your file."

"No mention of bravado, eh?"

"There are 47 people down there who may need our help."

"Look. You don't have to tell me what's at stake here. We have 7 teams off world who can't get home till we fix what you screwed up."

Markov sat back, not prepared to argue anymore. Jack sat back as well, ignoring the terrified look he got from Daniel.

Jack grabbed the microphone on his helmet, "Stu! Gear 'em up. We're a jump."

Markov and Sam stood up while Daniel continued to look around with a look of terror and horror. The airman helped Markov put the pack on. Teal'c held his up and looked at Jack.

"I do not understand, O'Neill."

Jack looked at him, "It's called a parachute."

Sam clipped up her pack and then turned to help Kerry, "It slows your decent after you jump out of the plane."

"This device seems to be poorly designed to provide such a function," Teal'c retorted with the sound of fear in his voice. He had faced countless dangers, but this seemed the most idiotic.

"It opens after you jump," Jack explained. Teal'c stared at him stoically. "Don't worry about it. I've done it hundreds of times."

"I assume you bought Haz-Mat?" Markov asked.

"Yeah." Jack stared at her and said sardonically, "We thought _somebody_ should be prepared."

Markov looked unimpressed at Sam, "Is he _always_ like this?"

Sam glanced at Jack, "Actually, this is quite charming," she smiled.

Kerry giggled behind Sam. "Be grateful he isn't the grumpy old man that I know."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The base initially appeared to be deserted, until the bodies were found. Some were shot, others died of unknown causes. After Markov used her code, 6996, and her swipe card to open the gate room and discovered that the gate was active they went to the control room to find out what happened. Kerry just kept silent and followed the others while keeping alert for any movement or sound that would indicate the presence of the enemy. She almost protested when they split up, Teal'c and Daniel going to account for the personnel while Jack and Sam stayed with Markov to investigate further.

Kerry was torn. She didn't know where she should be. "I'm going with the others."

Sam looked at her daughter in concern, but Jack nodded, "Good. Make sure Daniel doesn't trip over anything."

"Yes, Sir." Kerry tried to smile reassuringly at Sam. She didn't want anyone to know how worried she was. If they acted differently it might change everything.

Once out of the control room Kerry mentally shook herself. _Ok, you can do this_, she thought to herself, _you're a skilled member of the SGC and have faced more dire situations than this_. Her pep talk didn't make the slightest difference. Her body was tingling and her heart was racing. She had to keep it together or all would be lost.

Instead of going to help Daniel and Teal'c she searched around a little and eventually followed Markov, Jack and Sam when they went to check on the sample that Markov had brought back previously. She kept her distance but stayed close enough to act if she needed to. When they went back to the control room Jack called Daniel and Teal'c back. Kerry walked in after them so no one would ask her where she was.

After some trial, error, and discussion it was decided that to shut down the wormhole the reconnaissance drone was to be shut off by the manned submarine, as it couldn't be shut off manually. Down in the gate room it was decided that Sam and Daniel would go with Dr. Markov. Kerry stayed with Jack and Teal'c, and once the wormhole was deactivated she went with them to search for the people still unaccounted for. They eventually entered the kitchen…

Another detail that Kerry forgot was that Maybourne was in the freezer. She stayed out of the way while Teal'c and Jack defrosted him, and reacted in every way Jack would expect her to when the blue mist left Maybourne and went into Teal'c. A part of her wished she had gone on the sub because she wanted to make sure Sam was safe, and also she was told that Daniel made quite a few humourous remarks about Swiss-made equipment.

However, she would have to live without knowing what he said to make sure that Jack and Teal'c stayed safe. It was extremely more likely that the enemy would strike on Earth, rather than the water planet. Time was running out and she didn't precisely know when or where they would strike.

"Who the hell are you?" Maybourne's demand snapped Kerry out of her thoughts.

"None of your concern." Kerry answered shortly.

"Everything is my concern. I demand to know who you are!" Maybourne faltered slightly when Kerry gave him a glare worthy of Janet. "Jack?"

"Don't look at me. Even if I _could_ answer I wouldn't. Oh, and I also wouldn't provoke her. _She_ won't get into trouble for shooting you."

"What a good idea!" Kerry exclaimed.

"Don't be absurd!" Maybourne stepped forward in an attempt to grab Kerry.

She pulled her zat out faster than Maybourne expected she could and pointed it at his nose. "The penalty for treason is death."

"No, no, no. You can't!" Maybourne cried as he staggered back.

Kerry shot once and Maybourne slumped to the floor. "We shouldn't leave him in the freezer. The creatures aren't here to keep him alive this time."

"You're not going to kill him?" Jack asked in disappointment.

"No. It's not his time."

They followed Teal'c into the gate room. Kerry couldn't have been less concerned with what he was doing, but luckily Jack was too focused on him to notice her scoping out the room. The gate room door was open exposing them to the corridors beyond, there were high vantage points all over the large room, and anywhere the invisible enemy could be standing in wait. She looked for a place where she could view the whole room and cover SG-1. Nowhere was suitable so she kept close to Jack, constantly turning and watching for any hint of attack.

The life forms in Teal'c released him and left through the Stargate. When Sam, Daniel and Markov came back without the sub everyone but Kerry was alarmed and confused. She didn't care. Her body was tingling and her heart was beating so fast and hard she couldn't clearly hear what they were saying, something about the exchange of hostages. They were here. She knew it!

Movement! To her left. She took a step back towards the others and pointed her weapon. The others pulled their weapons and did the same. There was a small light hovering over the landing. It flashed and Kerry shot towards it. Something fell with a thud on the metal walkway. The light flew across the room.

The other side! It flashed and Kerry shot. Another thud.

The light did a loop and went through the door.

Kerry followed it to the door, "Stay close to me and stay alert. They could be anywhere!"

"What's going on?" Markov questioned.

"Come with us. Stay quiet." Jack ordered and followed Kerry.

The others followed alertly behind Kerry, who was following the mysterious light. It went out and Kerry held up her hand to stop the others. She peered around the corner and the light appeared again along the passageway. It flashed twice and Kerry shot twice. She had no idea what was happening, but this light had revealed the enemies just when Kerry needed it to. Someone had answered Kerry's prayers.

Kerry felt a mental pull to her right so she looked that way. The light flashed some distance off and Kerry shot. Yet another thud could be heard. The light continued down that way so Kerry and the others followed. It led them to the door outside. The team took up positions on either side of the door after the light passed right through it. Kerry cracked the door open slightly and looked outside into the light snowfall. Everything was white. She couldn't see the light.

There it was! It flashed but Kerry was too slow to react this time. A shot was fired and she shut the door to block the fireball. It exploded against the door, burning Kerry's hand which was still on the handle. She groaned in pain and Sam gripped her jacket from behind. Kerry clenched her jaw and opened the door again, this time ready to fire. The light flashed and Kerry let out a burst of bullets, determined to get the bastard.

The light flashed brightly then was gone. Outside was silent, and only heavy breathing could be heard inside. They waited a few moments, Sam still holding Kerry's jacket. When Kerry decided the light wasn't coming back she relaxed only slightly.

"Stay here and watch that way. I'm going outside to check that the coast is clear."

"No!" Sam gripped tighter.

"Don't argue with me." Kerry snapped, and then said with a note of desperation, "I'm here to save you so you have to let me do that. Now stay here."

Jack gave her a nod and Kerry opened the door further this time, readying her gun. She stepped out into the cold and scanned the landscape. No movement. No sound except the wind. And no light. She stood there for several minutes scanning for any sign of life. Still nothing.

She walked to where the light had flashed, to where the enemy had shot her from, and found pooling green blood in the snow. After having one more look around she let her gun hang at her side and she retrieved her zat gun. She felt around on the enemy for the device and pulled it off when she found it. The enemy shimmered into view.

Kerry put the device in her pocket and stood up straight. She looked around at the almost peaceful surroundings and then back to the dead figure at her feet. Its dark green scaly body was covered in black cloth. Weapons and torture instruments adorned the belt and sash around it.

Kerry looked down on it in disgust, "I did it. You bastards lost. I saved them. I saved SG-1."

Kerry raised her arm and pointed the zat. She shot it, once, twice, three times, and it disappeared from view.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After Kerry had retrieved the devices and disposed of the bodies, without the others present of course, they were able to return home. She gave as little information as she could at the debriefing, refusing to describe them or admit that she took the phase shifters from them. Those she would keep and analyse when she could. She did, however, protest when Daniel described what he thought had happened.

"She was amazing! She knew exactly where to shoot, and how many they were."

"What?"

"You knew. That's why you shot where you did." Daniel insisted.

"No, no, no. I didn't know. I had no idea where they were."

"Wait a sec," Sam frowned. "If you didn't know where they were, then how did you know where to shoot?"

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Jack asked.

"The light." Kerry looked at their blank faces with alarm. "The light that flashed in front of them. Are you telling me you didn't see it?"

"I saw no light." Teal'c stated simply.

Kerry was speechless. "I don't understand," she whispered.


	8. Part 8 - Pieces of the Puzzle

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 8**

Kerry sat in the lab chair spinning around. She was 'helping' Janet study some plant samples brought back from some planet. Kerry didn't actually pay attention when Janet had explained it to her.

"The rejuvenative properties of this sample is amazing! It's already forming a new root."

"Uhuh," Kerry spun around again.

Janet looked up from the microscope. "You know, if you're not interested you don't have to stay."

"What?" Kerry stopped spinning and looked at her mother.

Janet pulled her chair over and sat down facing Kerry. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Kerry tugged at the corner of her pants pocket, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Kerry shrugged.

Janet took her hand. "Sweetie, whatever it is you can tell me. You know I would never betray your trust."

"I know. It's not that… it's just… I don't… I can't explain it." Kerry frowned deeply. "It's not that I'm not allowed to, well I probably can't, it's just that I don't know how."

"How about you start with what caused 'it'?"

"Ok," Kerry thought for a moment. "You know how a mysterious light helped me?"

Janet nodded.

"I can't explain it," Kerry shook her head. "It was exactly what I needed. I asked over and over for something, a sign, a miracle, anything to help me save SG-1."

"Well, it sounds like you got it."

"But I don't understand how! Or why!"

"Describe the light." Janet squeezed Kerry's hand.

"Well, it was a light. Not much to it really." Kerry shrugged. "It could pass through doors, get brighter, disappear, move really fast."

"Could it have been an alien life form?"

Kerry frowned. "I don't think so. Possibly."

"An Ancient?" Janet suggested.

"Nah, would have been interfering too much. It looked more like the light species from that moon SG-1 hasn't been to yet. Plus, the Ancients can't read my thoughts anyway so they wouldn't have known I needed help."

Janet frowned now, "They can't read your thoughts? I thought they were all knowing and stuff like that. Daniel said they can see into your soul."

"Yeah, but not me." Kerry smiled sheepishly, "I told you I'm special."

"But how?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kerry winked.

"Kerry…" Janet used her mother tone.

Kerry gulped. "I'm going to leave you alone now."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry found Sam in the gym. She was jogging on the treadmill so Kerry got on the one next to her and set it to a comfortable walking pace.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure," Sam agreed as she set her machine to a walking pace as well.

"I need you to do something, something very important."

Sam frowned in concern, "What is it?"

"I took my research notes with me on a mission. The enemy got my notes, and that's how they were invisible."

Sam pressed the stop button. "Oh…"

Kerry did the same. "You always told me not to, and I never did, except that once, and it was that once that made all the difference. I need you to never ever let me do it. Tell me why if you have to. Tell me it destroyed everything."

"Kerry…"

"Please mum," Kerry begged. "I need you to tell me why. Just after my 19th birthday, before the mission, tell me why!"

Sam opened her mouth to protest further but closed it. She just nodded instead, "Ok. I will."

Kerry looked relieved, "Thank you."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry had locked the door to Sam's lab so she could examine the phase shifters in privacy. She didn't want anyone to know, for obvious reasons. Although the device was rather primitive compared to what she was still developing the fact that they got it working at all impressed and scared her the most. She would have to make sure this didn't happen again.

She pulled one of the devices apart, bit by bit, and tried to decipher exactly how they got it to work. She now understood why her jamming device was unsuccessful. They used a different power source which altered the phase that the wearer was in from what she had originally developed. Although, the technology she had access to during the loops didn't help. It was one of her many frustrations during that repeated day.

It was a good thing she got the miracle she asked for. It was like she had a guardian angel…

Kerry looked up suddenly.

"No," she shook her head in disbelief. "It couldn't be. It's impossible…"


	9. Part 9 - Till We Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I appreciate the company on this journey.

* * *

**PART 9**

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"How? Why?" Kerry started to pace.

"Does it matter?"

Kerry stopped and looked at her savior, "Yes."

"I did it because you needed help."

"But why did you help me? Why did you interfere?"

"I didn't want to see you suffer any more."

Kerry stepped closer and looked into brown eyes. "Are they your real eyes?"

Jordan nodded, "Every now and then I take my original human form, from before I ascended."

"You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."

Jordan blushed. "I just wanted to help…"

"You did!" Kerry grabbed Jordan's hands. "You helped me save SG-1. Because of you they are alive. Because of you they will save the universe time and time again."

Jordan shook her head. "You did that."

"Because of you." Kerry closed the distance between them and kissed Jordan. Suddenly everything made perfect sense. The first touch, the energized air, the further increased healing speed, how Jordan knew she needed help when Kerry only admitted it during the time loop.

When they parted Jordan let go of Kerry's uninjured hand and reached into her pocket. She withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to Kerry, who took it and unfolded it to reveal a date and time.

"What's this?"

"It's when you need to go back. I was going to leave it in Janet's mailbox. It'll take you to a day after you left. Everything should be as it should be. Your family will be alive."

"What about you?"

Jordan shrugged, "Nothing."

"Come with me."

"I can't, not without the others knowing."

Kerry sighed with disappointment.

"I can wait though," Jordan squeezed her hand. "I can meet you after you come back."

"At the park?"

Jordan nodded, "On the first day ending in 7 that you can. I will be waiting each time from midday. Until then I will watch over your family, and you."

Kerry gasped and then grinned, "You _are_ my guardian angel."

Jordan frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Kerry continued to grin, "Firstly mum, Janet, was saved by an Ancient after she was shot by a Goa'uld staff weapon on some godforsaken planet. We don't like to talk about that. And then when mum was pregnant with me she told me that an Ancient blessed her. One night she was sleeping and she awoke to a glowing figure beside the bed. It laid its hand on her stomach and it glowed as well."

"And you think that was me?"

"It has to be! Who else?" Kerry beamed. "I'm different. I'm special. I can heal faster, think faster, and Ancients can't read my thoughts."

"I _was_ wondering about that. It's one of the reasons why I like you so much," Jordan blushed, "because it's the first normal relationship I've had since I was alive. I like the fact that I don't know what you're thinking."

"You did it! You made me this way. It's like a self fulfilling prophecy..." The full weight of the realisation finally hit Kerry.

"I guess it was meant to be." Jordan smiled.

Kerry nodded in agreement, "I guess it was."

Jordan lifted Kerry's hand, which she was still holding. The entwined hands glowed, and Kerry could feel her palm tingling under the bandage. After a moment the glowing dissipated and the tingling returned to a normal 'contact with Jordan' level.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kerry laughed at Cassie's misunderstanding in class that day. The future family was seated around the table having lasagna for dinner. Tonight was Kerry's last night before returning to her own time, and the night was almost perfect. Cassie continued to tell her school adventures well into the meal.

She eventually asked Kerry, "Where did you go to school?"

Kerry raised her eyebrow, "Wish I could tell you, Squirt, but you know I can't."

"Stop calling me 'squirt'." Cassie pouted.

"Hell no!" Kerry laughed. "I need to do it while I have the chance."

Janet and Sam shared a fond smile. They were glad their daughters got along, and _will_ get along, so well. Of course, Janet knew the whole truth, and was very happy to know that the people she loved the most would remain in her life.

"This lasagna is great!" Kerry cleared her plate first. "It seems like forever since I had it last."

"We come over often?" Sam asked, none the wiser.

Janet tried not to choke on the mouthful of wine she had just taken, "Wrong hole…"

Kerry attempted to stop her face from turning red. She tried to laugh nonchalantly, "Yes. Yes we do."

Sam smiled genuinely and looked at Janet, "I'm glad."

"Me too." Janet took another sip of wine to hide the blush.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "As long as I don't have to change your nappies."

Kerry laughed again. She was having a good time. SG-1 was safe, and she was happy. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, _Squirt_."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Saying goodbye has always been hard for Kerry. She began with Cassie, while the 'adults' waited in the car. Her 'big' sis had been a pillar of support during this difficult time.

"Now remember, it'll take time but eventually she'll figure it out. You just need to continue to get her over here."

"I will."

"Excellent," Kerry hugged Cassie tightly. "See you in about 25 years, Well, you'll see me in about 5 actually."

Afterwards SG-1, General Hammond and Janet lined up in the gate room with Kerry awaiting her departure.

"Jack, keep out of trouble."

"I won't." Jack grinned after hugging Kerry briefly.

"Daniel, never give up hope. The answers are out there."

"Thank you, for everything. And we are definitely having a rematch in Uno." Daniel hugged Kerry with a squeeze.

"Teal'c, my man, anything is possible if you believe. As Jack would say, '_If at first you don't succeed: try try, try try, try try again._'"

Teal'c bowed his head and returned Kerry's embrace.

"General," Kerry saluted. "It's been an honour to serve with you."

"And you, Kerry," Hammond saluted the young officer, then turned to the guys. "Let's give the girls some privacy."

General Hammond and the male members of SG-1 left with last 'goodbyes', heading towards the control room. Kerry turned to her parents silently.

Janet stepped forward and pulled Kerry into a fierce hug. "Be good, Kiddo."

"I nearly always will be," Kerry winked. She then leant close to Janet's ear, "Just hang in there. I promise she'll realise it. What better proof than I?"

Janet gave a laugh through her tears. "Thank you for showing me the light."

Kerry stepped back with tears of her own. Oh how she wished she could have a family hug like she's used to! She gave Janet's hand one last squeeze before turning to Sam.

Janet cleared her throat, "I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye Kerry."

"Bye Doc," Kerry winked away a tear.

"I suppose you still won't tell me who your father is…?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"I will tell you something else though." Kerry hugged her mother.

"What's that?"

"You'll be happy, that I promise you." Kerry held on tighter. "Just don't let your fears get in the way. Follow your heart, always."

"I promise," Sam vowed through tears.

"And one more thing," Kerry pulled back slightly. "Don't worry about telling me not to take my notes with me. I discovered a self-fulfilling prophecy that I need to come back to create. We do love our paradoxes!"

Sam shook her head, "But that will mean you have to suffer again."

"Mum, it will all be fine, I assure you. I wouldn't be me if I don't come back. Trust me on this. I have your brains, after all."

Sgt. Davis spoke over the microphone, "_Starting dialing sequence now_."

"I'm not ok with this."

"_Chevron one, locked._"

"But you'll let me?" Kerry looked into Sam's eyes pleadingly.

"_Chevron two, locked._"

Sam sighed, "I will."

"_Chevron three, locked._"

"Thank you," Kerry embraced her mother again. "I'll explain it when I can."

"_Chevron four, locked._"

"You'd better."

"_Chevron five, locked._"

Kerry stepped back and let go of Sam.

"_Chevron six, locked._"

She looked up and smiled at her family in the control room and waved goodbye.

"_Chevron seven, engaged._"

_KAWOOOOOOSH!_

Kerry looked at her watch and then at the shimmering blue of the Stargate. She faced her mother and waved as she began to walk backwards up the ramp.

"Bad ramp!" Kerry waved her finger at the culprit to her initial injuries.

Sam half laughed, half cried.

Kerry's watched beeped, "Goodbye everyone. See you on the other side."

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the gate room and control room as Kerry reached the event horizon.

"Oh, and mum?" Kerry smiled knowingly, "It's a modern world, you can't just assume I have a _father_."

And she was gone.


	10. Part 10 - Home --- In Time

**DISCLAIMER:** In chapter 1.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And it finally comes to an end…. Again… I hope you enjoyed!  
**THANK YOU:** Thank you to everyone who has come on this journey with me. Every review, favourite and follow has warmed my heart.

* * *

**PART 10**

She sat between her two mothers. It felt weird being back. She kept looking for any change, any indication that she changed the time line. Of course the SGC would be normal, but she had no way of knowing what else she had done to her reality. What concerned her the most, even more than those possible changes, was admitting what she had done. She wouldn't reveal everything, but she did need to explain some of it to her superiors.

General Rachel 'Ralst' Stirling sat at the head of the briefing table. To her right were the other members of SG-1, Colonel Jennifer Haley, Doctor Jennifer Brown, and of course Teal'c. To her left were Janet, Kerry, Sam and General Cameron Mitchell. Kerry was already sipping water to soothe her dry throat.

"In your report you said you remembered the time loops. Why did you do that?" General Stirling asked.

"I wanted to remember and have more time to come up with a strategy against the Skreetons. During the loops I worked on developing a jamming device for the phase shifters I suspected they used. I was unsuccessful."

"Why did you go on the mission to P4X-639 when you knew that they didn't strike until SG-1 was in Russia?"

Kerry took a deep breath. She knew they would question everything. "As I explained to General Hammond at the time, I wanted SG-1 to become accustomed to my presence so they would act normal at all times, including when their lives were in peril. I was trying to minimize the temporal impact, so I didn't tell them when the enemy was to strike."

"Why did you stay at your mothers'?"

"I was emotionally traumatized and needed to be in a relatively normal and loving environment to cope." Kerry was prepared for that one.

"Why did you tell Sam she was your mother?" General Mitchell asked.

"I needed SG-1 to trust me; mum had been acting strangely around me; and I wanted her to know that it was all worth it."

"All worth it?" Stirling questioned.

Kerry looked guilty and averted her eyes. "She was troubled by Martouf's death, amongst other things, and was questioning her military career. I wanted her to know the Stargate program was worth it, and that it led to happier times. I couldn't exactly explain that she would nearly lose mum before finally realising who she wanted to be with, and then that she called in a favour with the Asguard to get me conceived, now could I?"

Sam squeezed Kerry's shoulder but said nothing.

General Stirling crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, "Kerry, what troubles me the most is that you had help killing the Skreetons. Can you try to explain that further?"

"No, Sir." Kerry shook her head and lied. "It's exactly like I said in my report. I had almost given up hope. I knew the attack was imminent but I had no idea from where. At first I thought the light was a by-product of firing a weapon whilst out of phase. However, when the light flew across the room it discredited my initial theory. It seemed to be helping, leading me to them and showing me where to shoot. I trusted my instincts, but I was still cautious after it disappeared."

"You said it looked like the light species from M4C-862?" Colonel Haley queried. She had first hand knowledge of the light creatures.

"I said it's possible, but I really have no way of knowing who or what helped me that day. I wish I did so I could thank them."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

She'd been back for eight days before she was allowed off the base. The 'Jordan' that had been Janet's neighbour all those years ago had packed up and moved out. Janet didn't know where she was now, although her artwork could still be seen in a few galleries throughout Colorado Springs. Kerry had already searched for any information on Jordan on the base system. She could track her from when she got her driving permit to a few months after Kerry had returned to her own time. It was like she had dropped off the face of the Earth. Kerry knew she could, of course, but she was very nervous about not being able to find anything.

After a long day of final evaluations and debriefings Kerry went home. She stretched before taking her seat at the table. Sam was helping Janet dish up dinner while Cassie set the table. Although Cassie didn't live with them anymore everyone insisted that Kerry relax. To them she was a hero. They remembered what she did, and didn't care that she broke a great deal of the Temporal Law to do it. She did it for the right reasons and Earth was safe because of it. And it was her 21st birthday tomorrow after all.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Kerry asked for the fourth time.

"Yes!" Her mothers and sister chorused.

"Ok, just checking."

Sam and Janet put the plates of lasagna on the table and quickly shared a kissed before taking their seats. Kerry beamed with glee at the sign of affection. It was such a relief to see them 'together' again. Cassie sat next to Kerry and nudged her shoulder.

"What are you grinning at, Squirt?"

If there wasn't a plate full of food in front of her Kerry would have softly banged her head on the table. Instead she mock glared at her older sister, "Who are you calling 'squirt'?"

Cassie grinned, "You."

"Thought so…" Kerry laughed. "I was grinning at those two. It was so weird not seeing my own parents hug and stuff."

"Well I'm sorry, but I had no idea I was supposed to!" Sam exclaimed. "No one would tell me who your other parent was."

"You know we couldn't say anything." Kerry responded. "And think of your poor wife! Imagine what she went through knowing for years you were the love of her life and not being able to do anything about it."

"Yeah, imagine what I went through." Janet teased Sam.

"Alright, alright. Point taken." Sam relented. She leant over and kissed Janet for a moment.

"Much better," Janet purred.

They all laughed together. Kerry was so happy to be with _her real_ family.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Kerry shook her head at herself. "We got a report this morning that the Skreetons are planning to ask for a temporary truce while negotiations can be made."

"I wonder what made them think of _that_?" Janet asked sarcastically.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, maybe something to do with our daughter thwarting their diabolical scheme?"

Janet nodded slowly, "Possibly."

"Good job, sis." Cassie patted Kerry on the back.

"Thanks." Kerry beamed.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

She had barely thought of anything else since she'd been back, almost two weeks ago. She had finally gotten leave after undergoing a myriad of medical and psychological evaluations. She felt this was the day that would define the rest of her life. Today was the 7th and she was headed to the park.

After the longest drive from the base she'd _ever_ endured she reached the park and wandered to the playground. Kids were playing and laughing together, mothers and babysitters sat around the park benches chatting and gossiping. It appeared to be like any other day in the park: sunny, noisy, and full of life.

She felt the tingling sensation before she heard the soft footsteps on the grass behind her. Kerry turned around and smiled nervously at the approaching figure.

Kerry's smile grew when she saw the familiar brown eyes, "I wasn't sure you'd come."

The woman returned her smile warmly, "I wouldn't miss it for the universe."

"Who are you now?" Kerry stepped forward until she was nearly touching her future lover.

"We'll talk about all that, in time…" Jordan closed the space between them, wrapped Kerry in a tight embrace, and kissed her. Time stood still and life was good again.

And they lived happily ever after… ascension.

Joking! Just 'happily ever after'.


End file.
